From Devil to Angel
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Republished. Phoenix Zabini is gorgeous, cold and calculating. Then she loses her memory and suddenly she doesn't trust her family but she does trust Fred Weasley and the Golden Trio. What will happen to her? And what about the war?
1. Devil

**Chapter One**

**I thought I'd try publishing this again as I regained some faith in it an altered it slightly. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Phoenix. I'm not making any money from this at all :) **

Phoenix Tamzin Zabini was everything a female Zabini should be. She had black hair that fell in elegant curls to her waist, high cheekbones and dark, exotic skin. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly and she was above the average height for an eleven year old. And she hated nicknames (particularly 'Phi-Phi'- she wasn't a hamster!). The only thing wrong with Phoenix was that she had an evil personality all of the time. She did not know that the perfect someone was going to come along and find out there was warmth inside of her that even she didn't know existed.

Phoenix walked through Diagon Alley with her brother Blaise and her boyfriend Draco. They had been going out for two months, ever since she'd been convinced to give him the time of day by Blaise. When it came to Draco, Phoenix didn't change. She was cunning, witty and insulting towards him but he put up with it because he believed that he could soften her up. Blaise had scoffed at that. He was an optimist but nobody could soften his sister or so he thought. As they walked through Diagon Alley, Phoenix stared around her with a cold indifference.

"This place is horrendous. Look at all these filthy people! I bet you half of them are muggle born or blood traitors. Whatever happened to pure blood?" she demanded rhetorically from Blaise and Draco. They shrugged.

"Phoenix, we're going to Quality Quidditch Supplies, are you coming? I know that you want more protective gear," Blaise asked her and she shook her head.

"You know my size, get it for me. I'm going to Flourish and Blotts," she said and walked off. For an eleven year old, she was surprisingly independent and mature.

"I really don't know how you put up with her," Blaise commented.

"There's good in there somewhere Blaise. Why are you so mean about her?" Draco countered and Blaise smirked.

"I love my sister but she's colder than ice most of the time. If you can get to the good in her, then I will worship the ground you walk on. Otherwise, have fun mate," Blaise said and headed towards the store. Draco followed wondering if he ever could find her good side.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was browsing various shelves in Flourish and Blott's. As she rounded a corner, she failed to notice that there was a boy standing there reading.

"Ooft," she gasped as she landed on the floor. She flipped her hair out of her face to find a hand offered to her. Taking it grudgingly, she stood up and looked into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," said the boy and she looked away from his eyes.

"It's alright, I guess," she said then shock spread across her features. She never said that, ever! What was wrong with her? She analysed the boy's appearance carefully. He had a smattering of freckles on his face, he had red hair and he was wearing a lumpy jumper. His grin was lopsided and cute. Wait, she didn't just think that.

"I'm Fred Weasley," he introduced himself. She groaned.

"Oh wonderful, I've exchanged germs with a blood traitor. I'm Phoenix Zabini," she retaliated and heard a sigh from behind her.

"Come on Phoenix, let's go before you start a fight," her twin brother warned her, grabbing her hand. She snatched it away.

"Shut up Blaise. I don't start fights!" she protested and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You're starting one with me, right now. Draco, take your girlfriend outside," he ordered and Phoenix reluctantly followed Draco.

"I'm sorry, she has a painful personality," Blaise said once she was gone. Fred nodded once, still in a daze from the beautiful girl. Blaise sighed, knowing that Phoenix had placed another boy under her spell.

Fred couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't her looks that intrigued him although they certainly didn't do any harm. It was her eyes. They revealed more than she knew, revealed through her cold personality and he knew that she had warmth inside her. He also knew that very little people, if any, had seen that warmth. That girl was a troublemaker and a challenge.

"You've got to stop thinking about her! I can practically see her face and I've never met her!" George, his twin, complained loudly. Fred smiled.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know what it is," he sighed. George looked at him in disbelief. Fred was never this whimsical and it was all over a girl. She was two years younger than them as well!

"Fred, she insulted you!" George complained and Fred looked at him.

"I think she insults everyone," he defended her and George rolled his eyes.

"I know, because her brother said she has a painful personality. I don't see how anyone can do anything to change that. From what you said, she's evil in an eleven year old body," George pointed out. Fred ignored him.

"Phoenix, what's wrong with you? You've been weird ever since we got home!" Blaise complained loudly as he walked into her room with Draco. The two sat on her bed as she stared out her window.

"I've just been thinking, Blaise. It's not a crime," she answered in an annoyed tone.

"No, but it is irritating. You look like you're going crazy. I don't want you in St Mungo's," Blaise replied and she sighed.

"Blaise, I don't care if it's irritating you. Now, can you both leave my room? I'd very much like to go to sleep now, thanks," she said and Blaise sighed. He was fighting a losing battle.

"Come on Draco, let's leave her alone," he conceded and the two left the room. Phoenix never stopped staring out of the window. She couldn't stop thinking of Fred Weasley and his lopsided smile. She had no clue what was going on but what she did know was that, in all of her eleven years of life, she'd hardly shown emotion and she didn't particularly care when she insulted someone but she felt guilty after insulting Fred and she badly wanted to see him again. This was so out of the ordinary for her.

"Fred Weasley, what have you done to me?" she asked the empty room as if hoping for an answer.

**Hope you liked! I'll publish every few days. Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Headaches

**Chapter Two**

It was the day the Hogwarts Express would take them to Hogwarts and already Phoenix had misplaced her toothbrush, her hairbrush, her broomstick and eventually her entire trunk. They finally made it out the door, to the platform where she disposed of her trunk and kept the small travel bag that held entertainment for the journey and her robes. However, she'd managed to misplace her brother and so was wondering the corridor of the train alone without an inkling of anyone she knew. Well, that wasn't quite true.

"Ooft," she breathed as she landed on the floor. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu when she saw a hand in front of her after she'd flipped her hair out of her face. Grasping it tightly, she stood up and looked into familiar brown eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"Well, if it isn't Phoenix Zabini. I'll be sure to just leave you alone. You might want to wash your hands as you wouldn't want my blood traitor germs all over them," he commented snippily.

"You have got to stop knocking me over," she hissed but it lacked its usual venom.

"You have got to start looking where you're going," he countered.

"You have got to get out of my way," she argued and he smirked in response.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have no idea where your brother or boyfriend is and you're quite lost. Why should I move?" he asked and she frowned. He made a good argument.

"Move it, Weasley," she snarled and it still lacked venom. Frowning, she pushed past him and into the first compartment she found. Unfortunately, it contained another Weasley and a boy she didn't know.

"Who are you?" demanded the red head rather rudely.

"I'm Phoenix Zabini and I'm definitely leaving," she retorted and turned to the door to find Draco and Blaise standing there with two thugs.

"Phoenix, what are you doing in here with a Weasley?" Draco demanded and she brought her cold demeanour forward.

"I was avoiding someone and happened to find myself in this compartment. Trust me, if I'd known what was in it, I would've avoided it," she snarled, leaning against the door.

"Harry Potter is in it," Draco replied and she peered around to see the scrawny bespectacled boy in the corner.

"Does that make it a special compartment?" she asked.

"You don't want to go making friends with that sort, Potter," Draco said, ignoring Phoenix.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Potter countered and Phoenix snorted.

"Leave it, Draco. He obviously doesn't want your friendship, I don't want an infection from these germs and you don't want to make me angry," she warned him and he left the compartment. "It was nice meeting you Potter. Keep that head down. Something tells me that you don't like attention." With a smirk, she left the compartment and two bemused boys behind.

/

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat cried and Phoenix smirked. She knew that Blaise would be in Slytherin, just like Draco.

"Zabini, Phoenix," McGonagall called out her name and she walked up to the stool and perched delicately.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled and her mouth fell open. Then she jumped as she snapped back to reality and realised that it had been some kind of strange hallucination.

"SLYTHERIN!" was the sorting hat's real answer. The Slytherin table cheered for her and she walked calmly over to them with a small smirk. Phoenix Zabini didn't smile.

/

"Phoenix, you look knackered," Blaise commented worriedly from his armchair. Phoenix did indeed look knackered. She was lying on the couch and falling slowly into a slumber, despite the fact that it was only six thirty. Her black hair was slightly tangled and spread across the cushions.

"I feel knackered, Blaise. I can't help it. My eyes are heavy and my head feels disconnected. I'm not feeling so great," she admitted drowsily. Blaise and Draco exchanged looks. It was only the end of the first week of lessons and she was already suffering.

"Nix maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Pansy suggested as she sat down at her best friend's feet. Nix was the only nickname that Phoenix accepted and even then it was only from certain people.

"I think you're right. I'm just so tired, I don't think I could make it," she mumbled.

"We'll go with you if you want," Pansy assured her and Phoenix's eyes flew open. If there was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was people looking after her.

"No, I'll be fine. If I'm not back soon, just make sure I'm not dead," she said hurriedly and walked slowly out of the common room. Her steps were laboured and her hand clutched her aching head as she walked through the quiet halls of Hogwarts. Not paying attention to where she was going, she walked into someone but didn't end up on the floor this time.

"Phoenix," someone familiar greeted her. She looked up through the haze of pain.

"Hello Fred," she mumbled and tried to walk past but stumbled. He reached out and caught her.

"You don't look so good," he told her and she would have glared but found it impossible to narrow her eyes.

"Thank you for that assessment, Weasley. I'm going to the hospital wing," she said and tried to walk off. Fred chased after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"I don't think you should be walking by yourself," he said worriedly and she scoffed.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said snippily and went to walk off but froze.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" he asked in concern and she turned to look at him.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" she asked and Fred looked at her as though she was joking.

"Do you honestly not remember?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I honestly don't. Why am I alone in a corridor with you?" she demanded angrily and Fred was now very confused. Was it an act?

"We walked into each other. You were on your way to the hospital wing," he informed her and she frowned.

"Why was I going there?" she asked in confusion.

"You didn't say," he said and she sighed.

"Well, I feel fine. I'll just go back to the common room I guess. Don't tell anyone about this Weasley," she warned and he nodded, watching her walk back the way she'd come with worry. Now that was very strange.

"Hey Phoenix, do you feel better?" Blaise asked as she returned. Remembering that Fred – WEASLEY – had told her that she was going to the hospital wing, she nodded.

"Madame Pomfrey fixed me right up," she told him with a smirk and he looked relieved. Thanking Weasley silently, she sat down and joined into conversation in a way that her friends found strangely cheery. Deciding that they didn't mind this side of her, they didn't comment, merely laughing and mocking until it was time for bed.

**And so it begins. Oh my God, I have received a spontaneous cold and I have an interview tomorrow. Perfect timing, don't you think? Anyway, if you read, you review, yes? Constructive criticism is gladly accepted but my fire extinguisher will kick your arse if you flame me. Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Troll

**Chapter Three**

**Giving a quick update now before I run off out again. **

Halloween came slowly for the first years. Lessons were tougher than they expected and Phoenix seemed to be suffering more than anyone else. Fred watched her from afar and noticed that she was constantly tired and had dark shadows under her eyes. Then she would be fine the next week. He asked Harry and Ron to watch her in the lessons they shared to see if she was acting suspicious but they didn't find anything. Phoenix soon returned to her old self but had random bouts of memory loss that she neglected to tell her friends. To her, it didn't mean much and was just a result of stress. So, when Halloween came around, Phoenix was all set to celebrate in a demure way.

"Blaise, I know the food is good but must you eat this way?" she asked her twin. He was shovelling food in his mouth like he wouldn't eat for three months afterwards.

"Phoenix, it is Halloween. Get that stick out of your arse and have some fun for once!" Blaise ordered and she grimaced. All that food was revolting. She ate her main meal and, just before she started her chocolate gateau, Professor Quirell burst through the doors.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he screamed. "I thought you ought to know," he said quietly and fainted. Phoenix rolled her eyes at his pathetic nature. That's when the screaming started. Draco freaked out marginally and she could see Weasley yelling from the Gryffindor table with his arms full of lollipops.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled over the noise and his order was rewarded. Everyone was ordered back to their common rooms and Phoenix dawdled along. Unfortunately, when she was walking slowly, she lost the Slytherins and found that she'd wondered off alone. To add to her predicament, there was a shuffling and a grumbling coming from nearby. When she turned around, she came face to face with the troll. She screamed hysterically and ran through the first door she came to, crashing directly into someone and ending up on the floor.

"Zabini, get off," came a muffled voice and Phoenix got up and pulled Granger to her feet. "What are you doing?" Granger asked and Phoenix gaped.

"You don't know about the troll?" she asked and Granger gaped too.

"What troll?" she gasped and Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no. It found me and I ran in here," she answered. Granger's eyes widened at something over Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix slowly turned around and cringed. The troll had found them.

"What do we do?" Granger asked from behind her and Phoenix shook her head. She had no idea what to do so she backed into a cubicle and locked the door. She didn't really think that would work and then the troll's club smashed the cubicle to pieces. Shrieking, the two girls covered their heads from the shattered wood.

"HERMIONE!" said a voice from the doorway. The two girls looked up and Potter and Weasley were standing in the doorway. They started throwing things at the troll as Phoenix and Granger shuffled through the splinters. When they reached the sink, the troll turned around and made towards them.

"Granger, MOVE!" Phoenix shrieked and shoved the girl out of the way for some stupid reason. She screamed when the club crashed down on her arm instead. Whimpering, she tried to back away from the troll as it raised the club again. Then Potter leapt on it and in a blur that involved a wand, a nose and an almost dead Harry, the troll ended up unconscious on the floor. Granger stood up shakily and made her way towards the troll.

"Is it . . . dead?" she asked and Potter shook his head, cleaning his wand.

"No, it's just knocked out," he replied and looked at Phoenix. Weasley and Granger followed his gaze and Phoenix looked back at them hesitantly.

"You saved my life," Granger whispered to her and Phoenix grimaced.

"Don't think too much on it, Granger," she said snippily, cradling her arm to her chest.

"Thank you," Granger said and Phoenix looked at her in surprise. Before she could say anything, the professors arrived and McGonagall just about had a heart attack. In a startling turn of events, Granger said that she had gone looking for the troll and five points were taken from Gryffindor. But then Potter and Weasley got five points each for 'sheer dumb luck'.

"And Miss Zabini should have five points as well," McGonagall said before departing. Snape escorted her to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey went into a rant.

"Honestly, first years fighting mountain trolls, what ludicrous behaviour! Look at the state of you, child! There you go. Now, that arm will ache for a while but the bone is healed. Try not to do anything else rash for a while. Make sure she gets back to her common room in one piece, Severus or they'll be hell to pay!" Madame Pomfrey warned and stalked off. Phoenix was escorted back to the common room.

"Phoenix, you're ok!" Blaise cried when he saw her, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back with her right arm (the one she was allowed to use) then pulled back.

"What happened?" Draco asked, staring at the arm she still cradled against her chest. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her hesitantly. Everyone was shocked when she leant into his chest.

"I got distracted and ended up split apart from you guys. I accidentally came across the troll and ran into the girls toilets. In a strange turn of events, the troll's club broke my arm and Potter and Weasley saved my life," she explained and Draco's arm tightened.

"You fought a mountain troll?" Blaise asked in a tone of disbelief. Phoenix nodded sheepishly. "You're insane." And that was all that was said on the subject.

/

The entire school stared at Phoenix as she walked through the corridors the next day.

"What do you think you're staring at!" she finally yelled when she reached the Great Hall. Granger, Potter and Weasley were entering at the same time as her and stared in shock.

"Did you fight a mountain troll?" asked a fourth year and Phoenix's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, I did! Are you happy now? I fought a mountain troll. Now stop STARING AT ME!" she shrieked and went into the Hall for breakfast amidst plenty of shocked stares.

"So, Phoenix doesn't like people staring at her?" Harry said with a smile.

"That's fair enough, Harry. You don't like people staring either, remember," Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Well, she saved your life so I don't think she's all bad," Ron said and they proceeded into the Great Hall for breakfast.

/

Phoenix stayed out of trouble for the rest of the year unless personal troubles counted. She kept finding herself in corridors that she didn't remember walking to, in a conversation she didn't remember starting or staring at homework that she couldn't remember receiving. She pushed it all to the back of her mind, putting it off as exhaustion which was a reasonable excuse for what she was feeling. She was constantly tired and dozing off in the common room and even in lessons. She didn't tell her friends but they all knew something was wrong. They constantly sent her to the hospital wing and she would always come back and say that Madame Pomfrey had fixed her up. The truth was that she never made it to the hospital wing. She would always halt in the middle of a corridor and wonder what she was doing there. Finding no suitable explanation, she made her way back to the common room. Every single time her friends asked her if she felt better, she would remember that one conversation she'd had with Fred and say yes. They seemed satisfied with that answer every time and she always silently thanked Fred for that one conversation. That seemed to be the one thing she wouldn't ever forget. And Phoenix was perfectly content with that.


	4. Epiphany

**Chapter Four**

**Whoa, sorry it's been so long. I was banned from the laptop for a few days so I could recover from a migraine. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognise. I just own Phoenix and her insane problems.**

"You broke up with Draco?" Blaise repeated in complete horror as he stared at his twin sister like she'd lost her mind.

"Yes, Blaise, I broke up with Draco," she said softly.

"But – but – but – why?" he stuttered and she sighed, turning towards him with a small smile. Blaise did a double take. Phoenix didn't smile.

"Blaise, you know as well as I do that we weren't working. I broke up with him because he deserves someone far better than me. I'm too cold, uncaring and he may seem that way but he isn't. I'm working on it though but I want him to find someone who will care for him and date him because they want to, not because their brother told them to," she replied and Blaise gaped. She seemed to have worked on it rather a lot.

"Ok, you're acting _really_ strange. Ever since we got home, you haven't insulted any of us once and now you're _smiling_ and you're acting like you care! What is going on?" Blaise demanded and Phoenix shrugged.

"I had an epiphany," she admitted and smiled ever-so-slightly as she recalled the assistant in her epiphany.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the last day of term and Phoenix was wondering the corridors aimlessly. As she turned a corner, she noticed someone skid out of her way._

"_I avoided you that time Phoenix," Fred said and the girl glared at him. _

"_That's a good thing. I was getting fed up with constantly washing your filthy germs off of me," she snarled and made to walk off._

"_Have you had any more memory loss?" he asked suddenly and she sighed._

"_Not that it's any concern of yours, Weasley but yes, I have. Now leave me alone," she said and stalked away._

"_You're too cold!" he blurted out and she froze (ironically enough) then slowly turned towards him._

"_What did you just say to me?" she demanded icily. Fred shrugged._

"_You're too cold, Phoenix. You need to soften up a bit, at least just a little. Besides, all your friends, your boyfriend and your brother put up with it but it's not fair. Maybe you should be a little nicer. Then again, I'd also say that the Malfoy kid doesn't deserve a girl that's so horrid but that'd be stretching it a bit, don't you think?" he said smoothly and her glare fell away._

"_I don't know how to be any other way," she admitted, staring at the ground. Fred laughed._

"_Just try and see what happens. People will like you more if you're not so evil," he told and walked off cheerily. Phoenix stared after him with a smile. Then she realised that she was smiling and her eyes widened in shock. He'd gotten her to smile. Well, I guess that's one step closer to being nicer, she thought and walked to the common room to finish packing and to practice being 'a little nicer'. _

_*End Flashback*_

That was two weeks previously and she'd been practicing 'niceness' daily.

"Well, I like this epiphany. Anyway, Draco's here so we'll be by the pool," Blaise told her and she nodded.

"Do you think it will be awkward if I joined you?" she asked worriedly and Blaise was blown away again. Phoenix didn't normally care what people thought. He smiled at her assuredly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." And he walked off, leaving his sister to change.

/

"I'm telling you, it's so weird!" Blaise said, gesturing emphatically. Draco was staring at him in amusement. "She was nice, Draco, NICE! She told me why she broke up with you and I have never, e_ver_ known my sister to be that considerate. Draco, she smiled at me. And then she asked if it would be awkward if she joined us down here. Since when has Phoenix cared about what people think? When I asked, she said she'd had an epiphany. I didn't think it was possible," Blaise ranted and Draco continued to smirk in amusement.

"Is it so hard to believe that your sister had a change of heart?" he asked and Blaise looked at him with a raised eyebrow, so similar to the way Phoenix raised hers.

"Yes, it is hard. Phoenix has been cold and evil her whole life. With one epiphany, she's smiling. The next thing you know, she'll be making jokes!" Blaise said, throwing his arms in the air. That's when Phoenix decided to appear in a modest white tankini with diamante designs and carrying a towel.

"Careful Draco, with your sensitive skin, you'll end up with colour of Weasley's hair and no one wants that," she teased, handing him a bottle of sun lotion. Blaise gaped at his twin in complete awe.

"Thanks Nix," Draco said and she nodded, diving into the pool gracefully. Draco and Blaise looked at her.

"So this is what it looks like when hell freezes over," Blaise commented in shock.

"It would explain where her demeanour went," Draco said and put the sun lotion on. It was surreal seeing Phoenix like she was but neither of them was complaining.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" she asked from the water, pushing her hair back from her face. She never asked, she told.

"We haven't even got our Hogwarts letters yet, eager one," Blaise said then jumped into the pool.

"They were on the kitchen table when I came downstairs. They're by my towel now," she commented when he surfaced. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"We could go tomorrow," Draco suggested and Phoenix smiled, causing him to barely restrain his mouth falling open.

"That sounds like a plan," she agreed then shoved Blaise under the water. Draco watched in complete amazement as the brother and sister got into a water fight and Phoenix giggled happily. It seemed that she had indeed changed but he knew that they were never meant to be. He just gloated silently about the fact that there was warmth in her before joining in their fight with gusto that no one at school would believe he had.

/

"Yeah, we'll meet you in the bookshop," Blaise said and once again, he and Draco went to Quality Quidditch Supplies after her asking nicely for the new broom that she wanted. Phoenix proceeded into Flourish and Blott's and walked around the corner.

"Ooft," she gasped but arms caught her before she hit the floor.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Fred said as he righted her and she smiled, much to his shock.

"I'm sorry Fred," she apologised and his jaw fell open.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, hesitantly placing a hand on her forehead. All he noticed was that it was extremely smooth.

"I'm feeling good. I think it has something to do with a certain someone telling me to be nice on the last day of term and me actually following through. I've been meaning to thank that person," she said suggestively and Fred smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied and Phoenix almost grinned.

"I don't think I can shock any more people though. You should have seen Blaise's face when I smiled and Draco's face when I made a joke," she laughed and he smiled at the sound.

"Well, your boyfriend will be pleased that you are no longer cold and calculating," he said grimly and Phoenix smirked.

"Draco isn't my boyfriend anymore. I told him that he deserved someone better and broke up with him," she informed the boy and the smile that resulted made her giggle.

"Well, look at you. It's kind of scary actually," he replied and Phoenix smacked his arm playfully.

"Where is the rest of your family? Where's George? When you two aren't together, it spells trouble. Actually, when the two of you _are_ together, it spells trouble," she said as she looked around as though his family would appear from the woodwork.

"They're around here somewhere. Mum thought that Gilderoy Lockhart would be here today so we showed up extra early. She was on the wrong day though. And, I've been wondering, how do you tell me and George apart, huh?" he asked and she smirked.

"I'm positively more handsome, of course!" George called and appeared by Fred's side with a large grin. Upon seeing his company though, his grin fell.

"You're not as alike as people seem to think. If you look close enough, you can see who's who," she informed them and Fred grinned happily causing her to smile. George looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Fred, she is smiling. Why is Phoenix Zabini smiling?" he asked in a scared tone.

"She had an epiphany," Fred answered and Phoenix nodded along.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet the new and improved Phoenix. I'm George," he said and stuck his hand out causing Phoenix to giggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you George," she said and the twins looked shocked.

"That'll take some getting used to. Anyhow, mum's looking for us. See you at school, Phoenix!" George called and left.

"It was good seeing you again. I'll see you at school," Fred mumbled and walked off. Phoenix saw his red ears from her place and smiled. He was so cute.

**Yeah, so that's that. Apologies again for the delay and I'll update asap. My exams start of Tuesday (shit) so it might be a bit erratic for a while. Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Forgetting

**Chapter Five**

**I'm going to take this space to thank everyone who has put this story on alert, favourite and has reviewed. Thank you so much, it really does mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I only own Phoenix.**

Phoenix's good nature didn't last long, at least not in public. When they returned to school, she decided that she had a reputation to uphold and returned to being cold anywhere that was outside of the Slytherin common room. She insulted Potter, Weasley and Granger as normal, bullied first years and strutted around the castle like she owned it.

"Didn't you say she'd changed?" Harry asked Fred one day as they watched her shove an innocent first year out of the way.

"She has a reputation to uphold Harry. And I largely suspect that Malfoy's father has lectured them on it," Hermione stated logically and Harry sighed. It seemed likely. And it was true. Lucius Malfoy had told them all about pureblood supremacy and publicly showing their strength etc. Phoenix hadn't wanted to listen but she knew that she must behave that way to keep respect in her family name. Her newfound softness made the process difficult but soon she was back to her old self both inside and outside the common room, much to the dismay of her brother.

"I wish she'd get another epiphany," he complained and Draco had simply stared. He'd been thinking about quidditch and the first match against Potter coming up in November just to get his mind off of the horrendous things that Phoenix kept doing. Nobody understood it, even her.

Upstairs, Phoenix had her arms wrapped around her legs and was rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. She'd completely blacked out and woken up to find it was two hours later and she couldn't remember anything from that day. She was absolutely terrified of what was happening to her and had no idea what to do.

/

GO, DRACO, GO!" she screamed, watching Draco race Potter for the snitch. His broom was faster but, and she hated to admit it; Potter had more skill and experience than Draco. The entire stadium was cheering for their respective seekers but the Slytherin's were quickly put to silence when Draco flew into a bit of wood and went tumbling through the air and landed in a painful position on the pitch, toppling over.

"That looked painful," Blaise commented whilst cringing dramatically. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"He'll be fine. Besides, I think Potter's in worse shape," she pointed out and, sure enough, Potter was on the ground and clutching his arm after catching the snitch. They walked off, not caring about the dramatics of Harry Potter's life and went to visit Draco in the hospital wing.

/

"I hope you learn a lesson from this Draco," Phoenix said airily as they walked through the corridors. Draco just scowled at her whilst Blaise stayed silent as he tried not to laugh. Suddenly, Phoenix froze, causing the boys to turn and look at her.

"What is it?" Blaise asked walking back to her side. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Blaise?" she asked and he nodded. Draco joined them a second later.

"Phoenix, what's up?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I don't remember," she said and Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's not very helpful."

"No, I can't remember! That's what's wrong!" she answered loudly and the two boys looked at one another. Blaise put his hand on his sister's shoulder hesitantly.

"Let's just get you back to the common room, yeah?" he suggested and Phoenix nodded weakly and allowed them to lead her away. Blaise and Draco exchanged a worried glance.

/

Phoenix was sitting with her feet on the coffee table whilst Blaise frantically tried to finish his Herbology homework for the next day when Draco walked in flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He threw himself on a couch lazily.

"Well, sit down," he ordered and the two rocks perched awkwardly on the other couch. They seemed different to Phoenix but they were so dim that she shrugged it off and zoned out as the conversation turned to the recent opening of the Chamber of Secrets.

"He said that the last time the Chamber opened, a mudblood died. As for me, I hope its Granger." Draco's voice filtered through her consciousness and she looked up in time to see Goyle holding Crabbe back. "What's the matter with you two?" Draco demanded and Goyle looked sheepish.

"It's his . . . stomach ache," he said hesitantly and Draco turned his attention to something he nicked. Phoenix focused on the two and her eyes widened when Crabbe's hair started to turn red and Goyle got a scar on his head.

"Where are you two going?" Draco asked as they ran.

"I'll go see," Phoenix said quickly and bolted after them, finally catching up with them at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Phew, that was close," she heard Weasley say.

"Yeah, a little too close wouldn't you say?" she asked snippily and the two boys turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Potter asked as he decided to play dumb.

"Don't pretend you don't know Potter. Listen, I know it was you in that common room. One: I saw Weasley's hair start to come through. Two: I saw the scar appear on your forehead. Three: Weasley got in a tizz when Draco mentioned Granger snuffing it. Four: you're wearing Slytherin robes that are far too big for you. It wasn't hard. I bet Granger is around here too. Did her polyjuice go wrong?" Phoenix said mockingly.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Granger's voice asked from a closed cubicle.

"You've got to see Madame Pomfrey. Don't tell her it was polyjuice potion. What happened anyway?" Phoenix asked and was surprised that she cared. Potter nudged the door open and put his glasses on. The three of them stared at Granger with open mouths.

"I didn't realise it was cat hair. Look at my face," she whimpered and Phoenix grimaced in sympathy.

"Look at your tail," Weasley said gleefully, earning him a nudge from Phoenix.

"Well Granger, you better hope I don't mention this to the Slytherin's. I won't I swear. It was actually pretty cool. Just remember that curiosity killed the cat the next time you're nosy," she promised and laughed. "Tell Madame Pomfrey that one of these idiots was practicing something for Transfiguration and it backfired drastically." Then she walked off, still laughing.

/

Quidditch was cancelled, Granger was petrified (much to Draco's glee) and Phoenix was once again confused. She was on the seventh floor but she had no idea how she'd gotten there. She couldn't seem to remember that day or the past few days for that matter.

"Oh God, what are you doing here?" came Weasley's voice. She turned to face him and saw him with Harry.

"I don't know," she found herself admitting. They looked at each other.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Weasley asked and she looked at them both with (embarrassingly) tears building.

"I don't know how I got here," she whimpered and Weasley scoffed.

"Yeah, ok, you don't know. We believe you, really. What, did you track us down to tease about how Hermione finally got it?" Weasley said scathingly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, desperate for information. Potter placed a warning arm on Weasley and took over.

"Hermione was petrified. You didn't know?" he asked cautiously. He had no idea what was going on. Phoenix shook her head.

"I don't know if I knew! I can't remember how I got to this corridor, the last day or even the last four days! Why is this happening?" she demanded of no one and crumpled to the ground. Harry and Ron were at a complete loss as to what to do. That's when Blaise and Draco decided to show up with Pansy a few seconds behind. She immediately rushed to her best friend's side, pulling her into her arms.

"What did you do to my sister?" Blaise demanded, towering over the two Gryffindors.

"We didn't do anything. We found her here and she said that she didn't know how she'd gotten here, she didn't remember today or the last four days then she broke down in tears," Harry informed him calmly and watched as the two Slytherin boys exchanged worried glances.

"Ok, it's happened twice now," Draco said worriedly.

"I think it's happened more than twice," Pansy chipped in from the floor. Blaise looked so worried that Harry actually felt sympathy for him.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing," he said and immediately Phoenix's head snapped up.

"I do not need the hospital wing," she said adamantly and stood up, wiping her tears.

"Nix, you're not well," Draco said soothingly and she glared at him.

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you. Now, I'm going to the common room. Join me if you must," she said and walked off with tense shoulders.

"This never happened, Potter," Blaise warned and Harry nodded. They all went their separate ways: the Slytherin's to check on Phoenix and the Gryffindors to tell Fred.

"She forgot HOW many days?" Fred demanded and Harry and Ron sighed.

"She forgot today and the previous four."

"Is she ok?"

"She was in hysterical sobs but stopped when Zabini mentioned the hospital wing. I reckon he's suggested it before."

"I reckon she's never made it there," Fred added and sighed. He didn't think it would escalated this much.

"Also, don't spread that around. I already have Malfoy out for my blood, I don't need Zabini too," Harry said then retired to bed. Fred nodded and Ron followed Harry out of the room. Sighing, Fred turned to the fire.

"Hey Freddie," George said as he collapsed onto the couch beside his twin.

"Hey Georgie," he replied and George sighed.

"Please, please, _please_ tell me that you are not thinking about a certain Slytherin with the name of a bird," he pleaded and Fred sighed.

"I can't do that."

"Fred this has to stop."

"I'm worried about her."

"And you won't tell me why."

"Last year, we bumped into each other in the corridors and we were talking. She told me that she was going to the hospital wing and I could see why. She was a mess. Anyway, she started walking off but then she stopped and turned around, asking me why she was there. She'd completely forgotten our conversation and where she was going. I told her that she'd been going to the hospital wing and she said she felt fine and went back to the common room. I've noticed her getting extremely tired this year and just now Harry and Ron came across her in a corridor. She couldn't remember why she was there or anything from today or the last four days. Then she had a breakdown and got taken away by her brother," Fred said and George gaped.

"Well, she sounds nice and healthy," he joked but shut his mouth at Fred's glare.

"Something is greatly wrong with her," Fred said and he looked extremely miserable.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there."

"Do you think it's bad?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." George's words hung in the air between them. They really would just have to wait and see.

**We're getting there, slowly but steadily. You'll have your full blown drama soon enough. Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Collapsing

**Chapter Six**

**Oh my, it's been a week. Woopsie! Anyway, this is really where it all begins. Enjoy!**

Second year passed and ended with the monster (a basilisk, Phoenix had heard) being slain and Potter once again being worshipped as a hero although she'd heard that a phoenix had helped (ha ha Potter). Summer arrived, bringing with it great headaches and longer memory loss. Three weeks into the holidays, Blaise had gone to get their school supplies, leaving Phoenix alone in the house (Merlin knew where her mother was). She'd insisted that Blaise go without her because she was too tired. So Phoenix lay in her room on her bed with the curtains drawn and clutching her head. No potion could make it go away. Phoenix was very, very ill. There was a timid knock on her door and her house elf, Del, came in.

"Miss Phoenix, there is a young man here to see you," she said quietly, receiving a groan in response. The door closed and Phoenix didn't look up.

"I think I preferred it when you kept running into me. At least you moved," said an extremely familiar voice. Phoenix looked up through bleary eyes to see a faint outline of Fred Weasley leaning against her wall.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled and she knew that he grinned.

"There, that wasn't so hard. And I had to wait for your mother and brother to leave first because I didn't fancy dying. I'm here to check on you," he told her and she let her head fall gently onto the pillows once more.

"I don't need to be checked on. I'm fine," she insisted and Fred snorted.

"Phoenix, you're in bed in the middle of the day with the windows blacked out and clutching your head in pain. I know you're suffering more than you have done previously. Now, tell me how you're really feeling," Fred ordered, not moving.

"Listen to me, Weasley, I do not like you. I do not trust you. I do not need to tell you how I feel. So please just leave me alone!" she cried and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I want you to know that I won't stop worrying and that I'm here ok? And by the way, you should go back to being nice. I preferred you that way. See you at school." And then he left. Phoenix sighed when he left.

"I don't need him. He's just being nosy," she insisted and got comfortable. She hadn't even convinced herself.

/

The train journey to Hogwarts had been uneventful but the first two weeks back were not. The school was positively buzzing about the escape of Sirius Black, Phoenix gradually got worse headaches and Potter discovered that he attracted dementors. Considering his horrid past, Phoenix couldn't say that she was surprised.

"Come on Draco, stop bullying him about that. He's had a horrific past and that's not something worth bullying him about," Phoenix had snapped one day. Draco sighed. Her nice side had started coming out again. He just didn't like it when she decided to use it to defend Potter.

"Well, sorry Phoenix. Anything wrong with Potter is something worth teasing," he said and winced when she glared at him.

"His parents' deaths are not a laughing matter! That is beyond cruel Draco so just shut up about it!" she yelled and he sighed.

"I can't promise anything," he said and she growled.

"If you try then I won't complain. Just don't say you're trying when you're not ok?" she asked and Draco had nodded in concession.

On the third week of term, on the Wednesday, Phoenix was walking down to dinner with Blaise, Draco and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle had somehow managed to find to find their way down by themselves. Their noses must have led them. They were nearing the Great Hall when they came across Potter, Weasley and Granger.

"We should keep moving. We wouldn't want infected by mudblood germs," Draco sneered and Phoenix rolled her eyes. He really couldn't stop himself.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be infected by your arrogance," Ron retorted and Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"All joking, bullying and hatred aside, that really wasn't your best comeback," she pointed out and they glared at her before turning back to Draco. Then a perfectly timed headache arrived, pounded nicely on Phoenix's skull. She groaned and tried to ignore it but the pain increased until it got so terrible that she fell to her knees and was clutching her head.

"Phoenix, what's wrong?" Draco's voice sifted into her brain.

"Pain," she gasped out and then she screamed. Her head felt like it was being ripped open by savage claws and filled with a raging, blistering fire.

"What the hell is happening?" Blaise cried as he knelt down beside her. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in worry as Phoenix dug her fingernails into her face.

"Blaise, help me," they heard her whisper before she went completely still.

/

"What do you mean, she collapsed? Is that what the screaming was?" Fred demanded when they were back in the common room.

"Fred, be quiet, people are staring!" Hermione reproached and Fred seated himself.

"What happened?" he asked and those gathered (Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and George) sighed. His worry was so obvious.

"We were walking to dinner and came across Zabini, Malfoy and Phoenix also walking to dinner," Harry began. Everyone noticed that he used Phoenix's first name.

"Malfoy started a fight and in the middle of it, Phoenix groaned. Then she collapsed onto her knees, clutching her head. It was so strange. Then she started screaming. She whispered 'Blaise, help me' then she passed out. It was terrifying," Hermione finished and Fred paled.

"Where is she?" he asked and everyone shared a look.

"She's in the hospital wing," Harry finally said and, before anyone could blink, Fred was gone. With a quick glance at each other, they all ran out and followed him quickly. They didn't want him to do anything stupid.

/

Fred ran with his only purpose being to make sure that Phoenix was ok. He pelted through the corridors; avoiding lingering students and ignoring the fact that he knew the others were following him frantically to catch up. He didn't care. What he did care about was Phoenix although he had no idea why. He realised that, ever since he'd met the little evil eleven year old in that bookshop, he'd cared. Whether she reciprocated or not wasn't the matter. And so he ran. Bursting through the hospital wing doors, he looked around and saw the three conscious Slytherins looking at him in shock. Then he saw Phoenix and his eyes widened.

"Sweet Merlin," Ginny whispered from behind him.

**Well, there you have it. We'll find out what happens to poor Phoenix in the next chapter which I may upload soon. Maybe not though ;) Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Waking

**Chapter Seven**

**This is it. This is where we find out what happened to the lovely (cough) Phoenix.**

Phoenix was far too pale. Her dark skin was an odd greyish colour and the shadows under eyes were bright purple. She was as still as death.

"What the hell are you doing here Weasley?" Blaise demanded and stalked towards them.

"Is she ok?" he asked in a strangled tone that caused Blaise to back track. He seemed genuinely worried about Phoenix.

"We don't know. She's so still and we don't know what to do," Blaise answered, close to tears. Draco laid a hand on his shoulder. Everyone whirled around to face Phoenix when a small noise emitted from her.

"She's waking up!" Pansy squealed from Phoenix's side. Draco and Blaise were at her side in an instant.

Phoenix POV

She heard faint voices then a light got brighter. She groaned as she woke up and her eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she found that she was in a strange place that she didn't recognise. The walls were white, the lights were bright and the bed she was in was warm and comfortable.

"Phoenix, are you ok?" she heard a voice ask. Turning towards it, she saw an attractive girl with silky brown hair although her face was slightly flat.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked and heard light laughter. She looked towards the sound and saw a black male with high cheekbones, emerald eyes and a relieved smile. Next to him was an unnaturally blonde male with pale skin and an aristocratic air which made him attractive yet pompous.

"Of course we're talking to you. Your name is Phoenix, isn't it?" the black male joked. She frowned.

"Um . . . is it?" she asked hesitantly and the blonde joined in the laughter.

"Stop playing around Nix. How are you feeling?" he asked her and she frowned deeper.

"Who is Nix? Who are you? Where the hell am I!" she demanded, sitting up. Shocked silence greeted her questions.

"Ah, Miss Zabini you're awake," said a kindly looking woman as she came up to her. "How do you feel?" she asked warmly.

"I'm . . . ok I guess. Where am I?" she asked for a second time. The woman looked at her.

"You don't know where you are?" she asked and the girl shook her head. "Do you know your name? Do you know who is Minister? What's the last thing you remember?" the woman asked causing slight upset.

"I don't know my name. Who is Minister of what? I remember waking up and getting asked strange questions by people I don't know!" she cried and the woman looked down at her kindly.

"It's ok dear. Your name is Phoenix Tamzin Zabini. I am Madame Pomfrey, the matron. You don't have to be scared. We'll figure out what happened to your memory. Now, can anybody here tell me if Phoenix has been exhibiting strange behaviour? If so, how long ago did it start?" the matron asked of the surrounding people.

"Well, there was the first time when she froze in the corridor after Draco fell off his broom in second year," the black boy offered. Phoenix frowned. Who was Draco? Why was he on a broomstick?

"It started before that," a new voice said. Phoenix turned towards the voice and saw a group standing awkwardly by the door. There was a younger red headed girl, a bushy haired girl, a black haired boy with glasses, a red headed boy that was too tall and two identical boys. One of the twins had spoken. If she watched them closely, she could see the difference in them.

"Mr Weasley, would you care to share your information?" the matron asked.

"In first year, I think Blaise sent Phoenix to the hospital wing. We came across each other in a corridor and had a snarky conversation. When she turned to leave, she froze and turned around, demanding to know why we were alone and where she was meant to be going. I told her that she'd told me that she was going to the hospital wing and she said that she felt fine and went back to the common room," 'Mr Weasley' informed them all.

"She never made it to the hospital wing! Phoenix I could kill you!" the black boy said and turned towards her. She shrieked and cowered into her pillows.

"Mr Zabini, please control yourself! My patient has no memory and death threats are not going to help her trust us! Now, stay away from her whilst I sort this out. Anyone who doesn't know anything about Miss Zabini's condition, please remove yourselves from this wing now," the matron ordered. Phoenix noticed that the boy had been called the same as she had. The red headed girl left the wing but everyone else remained. The brunette girl that was beside her when she woke up now reached for Phoenix's hand. Terrified, Phoenix retreated and almost fell off of her bed because of it.

"Miss Parkinson, do not go near her! If everyone is to remain here then there are rules. Do not go near Phoenix unless she gives express permission and that includes me. Do not ask her anything she is not comfortable with. And do not, under any circumstances, overwhelm her with information. She must come to it in her own time. Now, if you are willing to comply, make yourselves comfortable. If not, leave this instant," the matron demanded and everyone found somewhere to sit. Phoenix analysed them all but her eyes were drawn to the twin that had mentioned her memory loss. He was attractive with red silky hair and beautiful eyes. His freckles were completely adorable.

"I want to know your names," she blurted out and everyone looked at her.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm your-." The matron cut her off.

"Miss Parkinson, only your names for now." The girl scowled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Blaise Zabini." She knew that he was her brother.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm George Weasley."

"I'm Fred Weasley." Phoenix smiled as she finally found out his name.

"Right, I think that is enough for now. I want everyone to leave," Madame Pomfrey ordered and they all left.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Blaise promised and Phoenix looked at Fred.

"All of us," he promised too and she smiled.

/

Phoenix stayed in the hospital wing for two more weeks. Blaise, Draco and Pansy were forbidden from visiting after a certain incident.

_*Flashback*_

"_You have to remember me, Phoenix. I'm your brother!" Blaise protested, getting too close for Phoenix's comfort. _

"_I'm sorry but I can't remember anything! It's not just you!" she cried and he got up close, gripping her shoulders. Blaise had always had a temper._

"_Phoenix, I know you're in there! You have to remember us!" he said as he started shaking her. _

"_Blaise, let go of her!" Pansy cried in disbelief. Phoenix was in hysterical tears._

"_Come on mate, calm down," Draco ordered but Blaise was fuming._

"_Mr Zabini, step away from Phoenix before I have to curse you!" Madame Pomfrey yelled and Pansy and Draco finally dragged him away._

"_Please get them to go. Don't let them come back," she pleaded and the matron nodded, turning to the three Slytherins._

"_You heard her. I do not need you traumatising my patient. You must leave her alone." _

_*End Flashback*_

That had sent Phoenix into a short period of withdrawal that Fred and the others had drawn her out of. Dumbledore suggested that, as she no longer wanted to see her brother or friends, that the Gryffindors befriend her. Fred had gladly accepted and George was willing because Fred was so attached to this girl. Hermione saw no problem with it as she knew that Phoenix had good moments and now she didn't even remember. Ginny and Harry had accepted although Harry had been slightly difficult. Eventually he realised that Phoenix was different and he had a chance to help her but it was Ron that finally convinced him.

"Mate, she's different. Face it." Those simple words had convinced him and he wanted to help the young Zabini. Hermione and Ginny quickly became friends with her, people that she could confide in. Ron and Harry were close friends that made her laugh. George was just downright hilarious. But Fred was the one that she trusted the most. The others were trusted but Fred was the one she told everything to, the one she admitted her fear to and he had no problem with this.

"Phoenix, why do you trust me and not the others?" he'd asked the night before she was released which was also the night that they truly discovered what was wrong with her.

_*Flashback*_

"_I have discovered what happened to erase Phoenix's memory," Madame Pomfrey told the gathered group: Fred, George, Hermione and Harry (and Phoenix). Fred sat by Phoenix's bed whilst the others were spread around._

"_Well, what is it?" Fred asked hastily. Phoenix smiled at him slightly and turned back to the matron._

"_Phoenix has had a rare malfunction within her brain. Think of it like amnesia but increased because of the magic in her blood. Many people with amnesia can have a sense of déjà vu around certain things that were of great significance or have part of their memory. Phoenix will not have that. Nothing will remind her of her life up to this point. I don't know of any magic that can retrieve her memory. I'm afraid that your life as you know it only starts here," the matron told them sadly. Phoenix nodded once, taking it better than anyone expected. _

"_Well, it's not every day someone finds out there's something wrong with their head," Phoenix joked weakly._

_*End Flashback*_

"I trust the others. But you seem to know more about me. I don't really know, I just feel like I can confide in you more than anyone else," she admitted with a blush.

"I'm good with that," he said and she smiled.

"I'm glad."

**Well there you have it. I'm sorry the explanation is so crap because I made it up on the spot. I just realised that I didn't actually have an explanation for her memory loss. Like it says, think of it as magically enhanced amnesia. I'll update whenever you guys want :) x**


	8. Crying

**Chapter Eight**

Phoenix was dressed in her Gryffindor robes and was finished fiddling with her hair. It was decided that, after the incident with Blaise, she would be re-housed into Gryffindor because that's where there was people she could trust. She had been gradually filled in about Hogwarts and magic over her two weeks in the hospital wing (mostly by Hermione who was positively ecstatic about the task). Phoenix would have to wing it with her magic but she'd mastered the basics and everyone in the school was aware of her condition.

"_Don't worry, anyone who hates on you will get their butts kicked,"_ Fred promised her the night before.

"Good morning Phoenix," Hermione said from behind her.

"Hey Hermione," she greeted and saw Hermione smile slightly at her.

"It's so strange seeing you in Gryffindor robes," she answered the unspoken question.

"Everything is strange for me," Phoenix countered and Hermione laughed.

"Are you nervous?" she asked and Phoenix sighed, picking up her books.

"Yeah, you could say that," she conceded.

"Just take it at your own pace. There will be staring and talking but they'll get over it. Let's get you out into Hogwarts," Hermione said and Phoenix nodded, drawing on any confidence she had. They walked out of the hospital wing and through the school trying to ignore the looks that Phoenix was getting. When they reached the Great Hall, the staring was making Phoenix extremely edgy.

"Hermione, I'm scared," she whispered and the brunette girl turned to look at her comfortingly.

"You are strong," she said simply and led Phoenix into the hall. It promptly turned completely silent upon their entrance and Hermione looked at Phoenix to see her on the verge of hyperventilation.

"I can't do this," she hissed and turned to leave. She walked into someone and almost toppled over.

"You've got to stop doing that," Fred teased and she blushed automatically. He always brought out that reaction in her.

"I do that a lot?" she asked and he froze.

"I'm sorry! I meant that-." She cut him off.

"Fred, it's alright. It's got to be hard. I'm not mad," she assured him and the Weasley grinned.

"Now where were you running off to?" he asked and she shifted.

"Everyone is staring," she whispered and Fred grinned.

"Imagine how Harry feels. Everyone stares at him all the time," he pointed out and Phoenix nodded. She'd learned all about Harry's past (except for where he used to hate her but she didn't know that) and knew why everyone stared.

"You're right. I can do this," she said strongly and walked with Fred to the table. Hermione had already sat down.

"Hey, look who's up and about," Harry said by way of greeting.

"I assume you're talking about me," she said as she looked around at all the food.

"It's not poisoned," Ron assured her through a mouthful of sausage. She grimaced.

"I wasn't thinking that. There's just a lot to choose from," she said hesitantly. Harry laughed.

"Whatever you don't have today will be there tomorrow," he said and she smiled and helped herself to pancakes. They were most likely the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted but she didn't have much to judge on.

"Did you enjoy that?" Fred asked jokingly from her right.

"Yes, I did. I reckon that's the best thing I've ever eaten," she said and Fred grinned.

"Yeah, I hear the Slytherin food is rubbish," he commented and she smiled, glad that he hadn't pointed out her memory loss or hurry through an apology that she didn't want. She took out her schedule and looked at it in confusion.

"Where is Defence against the Dark Arts?" she asked and Fred smiled.

"You have all your classes with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They'll show you around," he assured her and she breathed in relief.

"That's good to know," she sighed and got up, following the trio to their lesson.

/

Phoenix tore out of the classroom in utter hysterics. She'd barely been in there ten minutes and she'd broken down.

"Phoenix, wait!" Hermione's voice called out but she had to stay in lesson. Phoenix ran along the corridors until she couldn't go anymore and collapsed against the wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs wracked her body. She couldn't do this. She didn't know anything! She didn't know the professors, the students or anything that he was talking about. She barely even knew her own name! Just as the sobs were reaching a point where she felt her bones would break from crying, strong arms brought her into an embrace. Fred had found her.

"It's ok, Phoenix. Let it out. Let it all out," he whispered into her hair. She continued to blubber for another twenty minutes before sitting up straight. "Do you want to talk about it?" Fred asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Fred, I can't do this. I don't know people, places or anything. I sat in that classroom and realised that I didn't have a clue what the professor was talking about. Hermione was bouncing around in her seat trying to answer questions and I was just trying to figure out the professor's name!" she wailed and Fred stroked her hair.

"It's going to take time. You lost all your memories and adjusting is going to be difficult. That's ok," he assured her and she sniffed, leaning into the hand that was in her hair.

"How did you find me?" she asked stiffly and his eyes warmed.

"Dumbledore sent me," he said and she nodded. The wise old man seemed to know that Fred was the only one who would calm her down. Fred's thumbs swept across her cheek, wiping her tears away. "Please don't cry, angel. It breaks my heart to see you like this," he whispered and Phoenix reached up and held his hands to her face.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said worriedly and Fred let a small smile grace his features.

"You're not hurting me," he said but she knew he was lying.

"Fred, you're lying to me and I don't like it."

"Phoenix, if you hurt, I hurt. I can't help it, it's just how I feel," he admitted and Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Fred, I'm so sorry! I'll go," she said hurriedly and made to get up but Fred pulled her back down. She landed in his lap and stared into his eyes.

"Do not feel guilty. I want to make you feel better and I will do everything in my power to make you feel safe. I promise, Phoenix, I don't mind the hurt on me. It's you hurting that bothers me," he assured her and Phoenix smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" she whispered and he nodded.

"I'm positive." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Fred happily returned the embrace and his arms made her feel secure. This boy knew how to make everything better.

/

It was on Halloween night, after the feast that Phoenix found out about Sirius Black. And she was not amused.

"What is going on?" she asked, noticing the blockage on the stairs leading to the Fat Lady.

"Neville's probably done his usual and forgotten the password _yet _again," Ron scoffed.

"Neville's behind you Ron," Phoenix said without looking and, sure enough, there he was looking slightly disgruntled.

"Head boy coming through, excuse me," Percy said in an uptight voice, pushing through. Ron rolled his eyes and Phoenix giggled.

"He's a snotty one, am I right?" Fred whispered as he came up behind her.

"You could say that," she giggled.

"Get Professor Dumbledore quickly," Percy's voice ordered. The wise professor appeared at that moment and Phoenix peeked through the gap in the crowd and gasped. The portrait was sliced randomly. Who would do this? Orders were given to find the Fat Lady but Peeves arrived and started blabbering on about her.

"She's up there!" Phoenix finally interrupted, pointing to a painting a few levels up. Everyone ran up there and Dumbledore asked her who did it.

"Sirius Black." Phoenix noticed that Harry looked like his world was ending. They were all sent to the Great Hall to sleep and everyone looked terrified.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Phoenix asked.

**Questions? Comments? No flames or my fire extinguisher will eat you. Love Bianca :) x**


	9. Telling

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer – I keep forgetting these! No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I only own Phoenix and a few little moments.**

**Warning – this chapter is a little all over the place. Sorry!**

After getting stares that indicated that she was crazy then everyone figuring out that she really didn't know Sirius Black due to her predicament, it came out that he was a mass murderer who'd escaped the strongest Wizarding prison there was. Phoenix knew there was something else and told them so.

"He's after Harry," Hermione finally said and Phoenix's eyes widened. Trying not to panic, she lay down in her sleeping bag next to Fred and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy.

/

"You fly really well," Harry complimented her as they landed back on the ground. That was an understatement. Phoenix flew exceptionally well even though she didn't remember how. It was in her muscle memory, like when one learns a dance. It just came naturally.

"I have to agree," a Scottish accent said. The two turned around and Phoenix saw a burly boy that she believed was called Oliver Wood.

"Well thanks," she answered and grew uncomfortable with the way she was being analysed.

"One of our chasers has dropped out of playing permanently after a nasty injury in practice. Would you be interested?" he asked and Phoenix grimaced.

"You want me to play real quidditch?" she gasped and Oliver nodded. "Is it dangerous? Don't lie."

"Yes it's dangerous. But we'll keep you safe, I promise," Harry said and Phoenix still looked uneasy.

"I don't know . . ." she trailed off hesitantly.

"Fred's on the team," Harry said and a smile spread across her face.

"I'll do it."

/

Phoenix was jittering so badly that she feared her bones would shatter.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Fred said cheerily as they walked to the changing rooms. Her first quidditch practice had been cold, wet and windy and she was not happy.

"That was brutal," she said through chattering teeth.

"You'll get used to it. Anyway, you still played like a pro," he complimented and she attempted to smile but her cheeks were frozen.

"I'll take your word for it." Then she went to change and shower.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as they walked through the portrait hole. Phoenix had Fred's arms around her to warm her up.

"Well, Phoenix is a great player but she's going to be shaking for the next three years," Fred commented airily and dragged said girl over to the fire and wrapped her in a thick red blanket.

"Yeah, quidditch is great. I know the rules and how to ride a broom but everyone says I'm amazing and have a natural talent. I wouldn't know," Phoenix said in an irritated tone. Fred shook his head as Hermione opened her mouth so she quickly went back to correcting Ron's spellings.

"Good work team, we'll slaughter Slytherin!" Wood called and departed from the common room.

/

"We're playing Hufflepuff," Wood said and Phoenix gaped. She had less to fear from Hufflepuff (they were very nice people) but they'd been training for Slytherin.

"Why?" the entire team asked and Wood sighed.

"Flint said that their seeker's arm is injured," he began.

"Good," Phoenix muttered but caught everyone's attention. "I don't like him." They shrugged and turned back to Wood.

"They obviously don't want to play in this weather."

"Well we don't want to play in this weather either and we're still doing it!" Angelina protested.

"Malfoy's arm is fine!" Harry said furiously.

"Wonderful," Phoenix muttered sarcastically.

"That much is obvious but we won't be able to prove it. Hufflepuff are completely different from Slytherin and Cedric Diggory-," he was cut off by giggling from Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"He's the good looking one, isn't he?" Angelina laughed and Phoenix sighed in annoyance, catching Fred's attention. He winked and she giggled pathetically. Maybe she wasn't much better than them.

"The strong and silent type," Katie added and the giggling began again.

"He's only silent because he's not intelligent enough to formulate a response more articulate than a grunt," Fred said in a posh, clever voice and Phoenix bit her lip to stop her laughter. It came out as a strangled choking which caused Fred to wink again. "You shouldn't be worried Oliver. Hufflepuff are all pushovers. Harry caught the snitch in five minutes the last time we played them," he reminded his captain and Phoenix looked at Wood as he went into a rant about them not taking it seriously and a strong side. Phoenix zoned out.

"Oliver, calm it!" Fred called loudly. He looked slightly alarmed much to Phoenix's amusement. "We're taking Hufflepuff seriously. Seriously." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

/

The morning of the match dawned and both quidditch teams looked at the weather with dread.

"Look at it this way, Phoenix: you've only practised in rain, wind and icy temperatures. You're well prepared!" Fred said in an attempt to cheer her up. She was pale and wasn't eating anything.

The time came for the match to begin and Phoenix rose on her Nimbus 2001 (she'd wanted to trade it for a Nimbus 2000 when she found out that Slytherin's had 2001's but Oliver had adamantly said no), immediately feeling the wind pulling her in different directions. Deciding that she would focus on anything except the weather, she shot down the pitch, ready to take on the world for the quaffle. The match proceeded until a timeout was called and Hermione had to use some spell on Harry and the team to protect their eyes from the rain. When they went back out, Diggory went after the snitch and soon Harry noticed. That's when Phoenix realised that she felt colder than the weather should have made her. She thought that she saw black hooded figures flying around but that wasn't possible, was it? Gryffindor wore red and Hufflepuff wore bright yellow. Shrugging it off, she caught the quaffle and sped towards the goalposts. After she scored, she turned to see what voices were yelling her name over the rain. She saw Blaise and Malfoy. Frowning at them, something caught her eye and she turned to the right. She screamed when she realised that she hadn't been hallucinating. The hooded figures were real.

"Phoenix move!" Fred called but she was frozen in fear as she felt the emptiness from her memory loss take her over and fill her up. All she felt was the confusion and pain of no memories.

_Think happy thoughts, Phoenix._

_You don't have happy thoughts, a voice whispered in her mind._

_Yes I do._

_You have no memories. How do you know these people are your friends? They're not. You shouldn't trust them._

"Phoenix!"

_Don't listen._

_That's my name._

_It's not your name. You're lost. You have no one, no memories, and no friends. You're all alone._

_Please stop._

_No, you know it's true._

The despair tore at Phoenix but then she pulled herself back to reality in time to see Harry falling through the air.

"HARRY!" she screamed but there was no chance of catching him. Then he slowed down and landed gently on the ground.

"Phoenix, let's get you to the hospital wing. Come on," Fred said and pulled her onto his broom. She was completely frozen.

"Phoenix, what happened with that dementor?" Fred finally asked as they walked to the hospital wing. Their slow pace didn't matter because they were already drenched.

"Fred . . . before I lost my memories, were we friends?" she asked and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was silent and had a twisted expression on his face. "Fred, just tell me the truth," she begged and he turned to her, making her stop.

"Does it matter?" he demanded and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"If you keep things from me, how am I to trust you?" she asked in a shaky voice. Fred pulled her into his chest.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked and she nodded against his chest. Fred sighed but decided that she needed to know. "We were mortal enemies. Our houses, the one you were in before and the one you're in now, don't mix as you've probably noticed. Also, Zabini is your brother and Parkinson and Malfoy were your closest friends and you had a reputation to uphold. You were so different back then, Phoenix. We've known each other for a while and you used to hate me but I never hated you. I worried about you and wanted to befriend you but we just couldn't." Phoenix was still and Fred just held her. She knew that it wasn't just Fred he was talking about but everyone and she was ok with that.

"Thank you Fred," she whispered.

"You don't hate me?" he asked, worried about the answer.

"I don't hate you. I don't know how I ever hated you. Thank you so much for being honest with me," she replied and Fred held her tighter, glorifying in the warmth she had.

"You're welcome angel," he whispered and felt her smile into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and he reciprocated. They pulled away gently after a while and simply looked into each others' eyes. Fred started leaning downwards and Phoenix's eyes slid shut.

"Oi, Harry's allowed visitors!" Ron's voice yelled from the castle.

"Maybe we should go and check on him, make sure he hasn't gotten any more scars," Fred said weakly and Phoenix nodded sadly.

"Yeah, we should go."

/

After the almost kiss, Phoenix began to blush furiously every time Fred was in the same place as her and that was a lot. Hermione and Ginny both noticed but didn't comment on it, letting them come to each other in their own time (although, in Hermione and Ginny's opinions, it should have been a long time ago). Phoenix tried to pretend that the blushes weren't there but they were. When the next Hogsmeade trip came along, she was giddy with relief because she could clear her head and just be with Ron and Hermione for the day. Harry showed up in Honeyduke's, much to her surprise but she smiled when she realised he'd snuck out with help of Fred and George. They were sat in the Three Broomsticks with butterbeer when Professors McGonagall and Flitwick walked in with Hagrid and a man with a bowler hat.

"That's Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic," Hermione whispered and Phoenix nodded. Harry was shoved under the table and Hermione floated a Christmas tree in front of them to hide them from view. When the barmaid settled down with the other group, a whole story came out about Sirius Black. When Phoenix thought that her head would explode from the amount of information they were receiving, the story ended and they left. So, Black was Harry's godfather and responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter along with their close friend Peter Pettigrew and Merlin knew how many muggles? That was comforting to know. The three still in chairs lowered their heads to look at Harry who looked absolutely horrified. Phoenix swallowed. Black was definitely more dangerous than she'd thought and that scared her.

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Downstairs . . ._

"_Well, Ron, you've officially reached new levels of stupidity. Congratulations on ruining the only Christmas that Phoenix remembers," Fred snapped sarcastically. Everyone else was silent. _

**Well, there's another one! I've just read through how many chapters I've got and this is the longest story I've ever written. Anyway, I've decided to put little previews of the next chapters at the end of chapters now for amusement. Love Bianca :) x**


	10. Relapsing

**Chapter Ten**

**Woops, put a chapter up and realised there was a problem with a description. Fixed it! I also want to defend Ron. I do love him but he seems the most likely candidate to say what is said. Plus, he's very sensitive in this year (Scabbers incident, for example).**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I only own Phoenix and small areas of the plot.**

In the period before Christmas, Phoenix learned that Buckbeak the Hippogriff was up for trial for the attack on Malfoy, stay away from dementors because they made her seriously consider suicide and that researching to save Buckbeak was exceptionally boring. However, when Christmas came, Phoenix hid herself out in her room. She didn't expect presents and, to be perfectly honest, she wasn't in the mood for eating until she puked or celebrating.

"OI PHOENIX, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she heard Fred yell. Smiling, she sat up and considered it. He couldn't come up and get her and she didn't have to go down. "Trust me Phoenix; I'll fly up there on my broom if it means getting you down here!" Fred warned and she giggled and grabbed her dressing gown, proceeding downstairs without checking a mirror.

"Why should I be here? It's not like I have anything to celebrate," she complained and Fred choked back laughter at her adorable bed hair then raised an eyebrow, backing out of her line of vision. A large pile of presents greeted her eyes.

"Everyone loves you Phoenix, ok?" he asked and she nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She ripped open the presents. Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron had all given her something along with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Malfoy and Blaise.

_Phoenix,_

_I know that you're rightfully mad at me but I still wanted you to have this because you're my sister and I'm not going to forget that, even if you have._

_Blaise_

Phoenix frowned and Fred snatched the note from her and read it aloud.

"He's guilt tripping you!" Hermione protested and Phoenix scowled.

"Burn it," she snapped and Ron looked a little shocked.

"It might be money."

"You can have it then." Ron looked through it but there was no money so Hermione set it alight with her wand, making Phoenix jump. The biggest present was not received by Phoenix, however. It was received by Harry.

"It's a _Firebolt_," he whispered and everyone gathered around to look at the spectacular broom except for Hermione who was rummaging through the packaging it had come in. George gave an appreciative whistle.

"I can't wait to see the looks on the Slytherin's faces when they see this!" he exclaimed gleefully and stroked the handle.

"There isn't a card!" Hermione cried in agitation and everyone looked at her.

"What does it matter?" Ron asked.

"That's just a little strange, don't you think Ronald? This broom is worth hundreds and hundreds of galleons and it's been sent anonymously to Harry. Why would someone do that?" she asked, staring at the broom in reproach. Phoenix immediately became paranoid.

"Harry, whatever you do, do not ride that," she said and everyone looked at her like she'd lost it.

"Phoenix, honey, I think you're just being slightly overprotective. This broom is international standard. It's not dangerous," Fred assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She stood up in anger. She felt patronised.

"That broom was sent anonymously to Harry! That is highly suspicious! It could be jinxed or cursed or something horrible could happen if he rode it!" she protested and Ron scoffed.

"What kind of curse would someone put on a broom?" he asked and she stared at him. Hermione opened her mouth, probably to name the many possible curses that one could place on a broom, but Phoenix cut her off.

"I don't know, do I?" she retaliated snappily, eye flashing with anger and hurt.

"So don't go being all paranoid until you actually recall what could possibly be dangerous about it. Don't lecture us on something that you don't know anything about," Ron scoffed in a way that he thought was a joke. Everyone stared at him in shock and Fred glared at him harshly. Tears came to Phoenix's eyes and Ron looked around him in confusion. He had no idea what he'd said.

"Well, I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry that I don't remember spells or potions or anything that could be wrong with a broom. I'm sorry that I lost my memories and know nothing! Yes, it's my entire fault! It must be, right? Of course it is!" she shrieked in a slightly hysterical way. Fred stood up and went to comfort her but she cowered away. "Leave me alone! Merry bloody Christmas!" she yelled and ran up to the girls dormitories, barricading the door manually because she _didn't know any spells! _She fell onto her bed and sobbed.

Downstairs . . .

"Well, Ron, you've officially reached new levels of stupidity. Congratulations on ruining the only Christmas that Phoenix remembers," Fred snapped sarcastically. Everyone else was silent.

/

Phoenix didn't leave her room until the first day of lessons. Even then it had taken tremendous effort on Hermione's part but she left the sanctuary of her room and made sure to spend all her time with Hermione because she didn't want to see Ron. Plus, Ron and Harry weren't speaking to Hermione because she'd gotten Harry's Firebolt confiscated.

"It's a perfectly reasonable excuse!" Hermione complained to Phoenix one day in the library.

"I'm well aware of that Hermione," Phoenix pointed out numbly and Hermione spun to face her looking guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry Phoenix!" she cried and the girl shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm over it," she assured Hermione but neither of them was convinced. Phoenix wasn't eating, she hardly spoke and she didn't get much sleep either. It seemed that Ron's outburst at Christmas had pushed her into withdrawal and she wouldn't even look at any of the Weasley's anymore. She wouldn't look at anyone, for that matter. Her eyes were always on the floor or her desk in lessons. She did homework at a substandard level (although she wasn't expected to do homework at all due to her memory) and she didn't show up at meals.

"Hermione, is she eating at all?" Fred asked at lunch on the 4th February.

"I don't think so, at least not much. I've tried everything to make her eat, sleep but all she does is exit her room for lessons. The poor girl, I don't know how to help her," Hermione answered and Fred paled slightly.

"Hermione, the only way to help her is sitting right in front of you," Harry said. The two had made up after the Firebolt fiasco but Ron was furious at her. She turned to look at Fred and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking that but he can't get into the girls dormitories!" she cried in aggravation.

"Just ask McGonagall," Ron said through a mouthful of food. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Thank you Ron. I'll do that," she agreed and went to ask McGonagall.

"Hey Phoenix," said a gentle voice from the door of her dormitory. Her head snapped up then her jaw fell open. Fred was standing in her doorway.

"You're a boy!" she cried and Fred laughed and came to sit on her bed.

"I am indeed."

"How did you get in here?" she demanded, looking more alive than she had in weeks.

"Well, Hermione decided to ask McGonagall to lift the enchantments surrounding the girls' dormitories so that I could get in and talk to you," he answered, analysing her. She was pale under her dark skin and gaunt and looked downright unhealthy. The bones in her shoulders were jutting out from the tank top that was practically hanging off of her. Her hair was lank and lacklustre.

"Why would she do that?" Phoenix asked, fiddling with her quilt.

"We're all worried about you angel. I'm more worried though. Remember: you hurt, I hurt," he whispered and tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. He slid closer and pulled her into his arms. Merlin, she felt tiny.

"I'm . . . so sorry, Fred. I-just . . . can't," she stuttered through sobs. He rubbed her back gently and stroked her hair.

"It's ok Phoenix. I'm here now," he whispered and she sobbed harder. After ten minutes, she calmed down and pulled away slightly. Fred swept a stray hair from her face and looked into her eyes carefully. "Now, talk to me." Phoenix nodded.

"Ron's outburst made it all clear. I was already feeling sensitive because Christmas was all sentimental and I didn't think I would be celebrating with you guys. Then I was so happy and he said that and I just went shooting downwards. I couldn't bring myself to come out of the room after that except for lessons and I'm sorry I've avoided you and everyone else. What's wrong with me?" she asked, eyes begging for an answer. Fred stroked her face.

"There is nothing wrong with you. It's perfectly allowed for you to react this way. We've been over this, Phoenix. We're here for you. As for Ron, he's always an arse. He and Hermione made up but then fell out again because her cat apparently ate his rat. I don't believe it personally but that's Ron for you. Ignore him. I do," he assured her jokingly and she gave him a watery smile.

"What would I do without you Fred?" she asked in a whisper.

"You would suffer greatly, I'm sure," he teased and Phoenix laughed lightly. "There, you laughed! Now, we need to get you eating." He made to get up but her tiny hand stopped him and he slowly turned to face her.

"Won't you stay for a while?" she asked, blushing furiously. Fred's ears tinged pink.

"I-I-I-uh," he stuttered and Phoenix's eyes widened and she let go of his arm.

"It doesn't matter. Forget I ever said anything. Let's go and eat something," she said quickly and stood up, heading for the door. This time, Fred's hand stopped her and she turned around to find him right beside her and looking into her eyes. "Wh-?" she began but Fred cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She gasped slightly but soon melted into the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hands found her hips as hers found his hair and she ran her fingers through it. He groaned as her fingers ghosted across his neck and she moaned as his rubbed lightly across her hips. When they broke apart, Fred's lips continued down her neck causing her to roll her head to give him more access. He placed open mouthed kisses in a trail along her neck leading back to her mouth where they happily joined again. When they grudgingly broke apart, they were breathing heavily but Fred was thrilled to see some colour in her cheeks.

"That was . . ."

"Absolutely wonderful," she finished and he nodded in agreement.

"Now, about that food . . ." he trailed off and she giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him from the room.

**Preview:**

_Phoenix stared at the rat before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the floor.___

**I'll update in a couple of days, as is becoming a pattern. Love Bianca :) x**


	11. Sirius

**Chapter Eleven**

**Here it is! Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and alerts everyone, I appreciate it so much.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable but I do own Phoenix and tiny little areas of this somewhat crazy story.**

The quidditch match the next day went swimmingly (Phoenix watching instead of playing this match) with Gryffindor winning and some Slytherins getting run over by Harry's spectacular patronus. The wake up session in the middle of the night by Sirius Black caused Phoenix to near a panic attack but Fred's skills at calming her down made sure it never came to a head. Sirius Black was really worrying her but she decided not to bring it up because she might hear things that she didn't want to. Security all around the school was tightened, Buckbeak was sentenced to death and Harry was caught in Hogsmeade.

"You're such an idiot," Phoenix commented airily and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I guess I am."

"I'm ok with that. I have a prat for a boyfriend, remember?" she asked teasingly as she leant against Fred's legs. They had officially started dating, much to the intrigue of the school and horror of Malfoy and Blaise.

"I prefer the term prankster thank you," Fred replied in a fake snotty voice. Phoenix laughed but didn't reply in any other way.

/

February faded into March and March faded into April which brought with it Hermione dropping Divination and getting more and more stressed. It also brought a much healthier looking Phoenix who had her curves back and her dark skin wasn't grey from lack of nutrition. Her hair returned to its thick, shiny locks too. The Easter Holidays were spent doing an abundance of homework that caused Phoenix to want to pull her hair out. However, the middle of April brought one of the best experiences for them all (the Gryffindors anyway).

"WE WON!" Phoenix shrieked happily as she leapt into Fred's arms. He twirled her around and then kissed her right on the mouth, much to her happiness. Harry hoisted the quidditch cup into the air and cheered along with the crowd. Phoenix joined Fred and George in their happy dance and a party went well into the night (with Fred and Phoenix mainly snogging).

"We should definitely win more often if this is the reward," he mumbled against her lips. She giggled.

"We win all the time you moron," she laughed then their lips reattached.

"That is disgusting," Ron groaned but Phoenix, without pulling away from Fred, stuck her finger up at him, effectively shutting him up.

/

The exam period arrived and brought with it more stress than Phoenix was certain she'd felt in her lifetime. Dumbledore had told her that she didn't have to take exams but, being the determined (although Fred affectionately called her stubborn) person that she was, Phoenix said that she'd take them and she'd pass. She studied night and day, got extra tutoring from professors (and Hermione) and willed herself not to bang her head against a wall.

"How'd it go angel?" Fred asked as Phoenix walked into the common room with Harry and Ron. Her eyes were wide and she looked frazzled. The last exam (Divination) was over but the relief had yet to kick in.

"I think I would have gotten a better grade if I'd just said 'I see a crystal ball'," she complained and sank into the couch and Fred's arms.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," he said comfortingly as he ran his fingers through her hair, soothing out the knots.

"You weren't there. I'm officially the worst fortune teller ever," she moaned and let her head hit Fred's rather solid chest.

"I think I've got that covered. Don't even ask me what I said because I haven't the foggiest idea," Ron countered from his position on the floor. Before anyone could say anything, Hermione ran in with tears running down her face.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sure whatever exam you had went fine!" Phoenix said and those present nodded.

"Buckbeak lost the appeal," she cried and Phoenix actually rolled off of the couch in her surprise. Blowing her hair out of her face, she ran to Hermione's side and snatched the note.

"Oh, my Merlin," she gasped and sat down on the floor with a thud.

"We'll never get out of the school especially Harry," Ron said sadly.

"Where's the invisibility cloak?" Phoenix asked.

"It's in the passageway to Honeyduke's," he said and explained where it was. Hermione looked at Phoenix who nodded. Ten minutes later, Hermione returned with the cloak.

"I'll go change," Phoenix said and Harry rolled his eyes. Within three minutes she was back and Harry, Ron and Hermione had changed too.

"Let's go," Harry said.

"Wait a minute!" Phoenix cried and went to kiss Fred briefly.

"Have fun," he said cheerily and she giggled, getting under the cloak. Only he would approve of this.

When they reached the top of the slope to Hagrid's hut, Hermione suddenly charged out from under the cloak.

"Where the hell is she going?" Ron demanded but Phoenix saw her target and followed quickly.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione screeched and whipped her wand out to point at Malfoy who had been laughing at Hagrid. His expression quickly changed to a pathetic whimpering.

"He's not worth it Hermione," Phoenix said and Hermione turned around. That's when Malfoy started laughing and Phoenix cracked. She swung her fist and smacked him straight on the nose just as Hermione cursed him with boils. He ran away almost in tears, leaving four shocked teenagers.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron commented and they all ran down to Hagrid's hut under the cloak.

After many tears, comfort and protests, the four finally left the house just as the execution group arrived at Hagrid's hut. On their way back to the castle, Scabbers bit Ron and scarpered.

"Scabbers!" Ron called and chased after him.

"Ron?" Hermione asked and they ran after him as well. They ditched the cloak when they reached a large tree.

"Ron, move!" Harry called after realising it was the Whomping Willow. Phoenix heard a strange snarling and turned to see a giant black dog. She screamed.

"Run, it's the Grim!" Ron said loudly. But the dog ignored them and went straight for Ron, dragging him into a hole with the red haired boy screaming.

"NO!" Phoenix shrieked and ran forwards only to be knocked back by a flying branch. Groaning she sat up and saw that the tree was moving. "Why is it moving!" she yelled.

"It's a magic tree!" was Hermione's unhelpful answer. She was flying through the branches and Harry was searching for his glasses.

"Harry, here," Phoenix said when she found his glasses. He thanked her then ran for the hole, yelling at her to follow. She dove into the hole after Harry, landing on top of him and was quickly followed by Hermione who landed on top of Phoenix. They struggled against each other, trying to escape the trap of tangled limbs.

"Where do you think this leads to?" Hermione asked once they'd righted themselves.

"I have an idea that I hope is really very wrong." Harry's voice was uncertain.

He wasn't wrong and Phoenix had known that. They crept up the stairs in the Shrieking Shack as quietly as possible, following the groaning coming from Ron somewhere above. They found the room and Hermione and Harry rushed in. Phoenix followed slightly slower, convinced something was wrong.

"The dog, where is it?" she heard Harry ask and she turned towards the door suspiciously.

"The dog isn't a dog, it's an animagus," Ron answered, pointing a shaking finger at the door. It closed with an ominous creak revealing a haggard man that was once handsome.

"Sirius Black," she gasped. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Expelliarmus!" he called and their wands whizzed out of their hands, causing Phoenix to shriek. Hermione dragged her backwards. Phoenix was shaking in fear and Hermione was trying to calm her down but only Fred had the ability to do that.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to go through all of us!" Hermione yelled and Phoenix whimpered.

"I don't think your friend quite agrees with you. But no one but one will die on this night," he answered, giving Phoenix a strange look. She was rocking backwards and forwards and shaking beyond belief.

"You didn't care last time when you killed all those muggles and Pettigrew. Have you gone soft in Azkaban?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, be quiet," Hermione hissed at him.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry yelled and lunged at Black, punching him. Phoenix was now cowered in the corner away from it all. Hermione kicked Black and Crookshanks joined in too.

"Get out of the way," Harry suddenly ordered with a wand pointed at Black's heart. Phoenix stared at him in shock. She saw something in Black's eyes that she was pretty certain had been in hers before. He was lost too. "You killed them." It wasn't a question.

"I won't insult you by denying it. But you don't know the entire story-."

"You sold them to Voldemort!" Harry cried.

"Listen to me," Black said in a desperate tone. "You will regret not listening."

"You've never heard my mother . . . screaming, pleading with Voldemort. You caused that!" Harry yelled. That's when Crookshanks decided to plant himself on Black's chest. Phoenix saw Harry hesitate but then a determined look came across his face and he held the wand straight in front of him.

"Harry, don't do this," she whispered and he looked at her in shock. Phoenix stood up on shaky legs.

"Stay out of this Phoenix," Harry ordered and she shook her head.

"I think you should listen to him," she said and Black's eyes widened.

"He killed my parents."

"I still think you should listen."

"If the murderer who killed your parents was defenceless in front of you, would you not want revenge?" Harry demanded and Phoenix glared at him.

"I don't remember my parents Harry. I don't even know if I have parents or did you forget too?" she snapped and a look of guilt crossed his face before vanishing.

"Well, thanks to him, I don't remember mine either," Harry snarled and Phoenix closed her eyes to stop the tears. Hermione dragged her away once more but stopped when footsteps were heard from below. Phoenix backed into the corner once again.

"WE'RE UPSTAIRS! COME QUICKLY – IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!" Hermione shrieked and Phoenix winced.

"It's good to know you're so trusting of strangers," she said and Hermione looked at her.

"It might be someone we know."

"We don't know that." Professor Lupin burst into the room straight after these words were uttered. He saw Harry in an offensive stance; Hermione standing next to Ron who was lying on the floor with a bloody leg, Phoenix cowered in the corner close to tears once again and finally Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried and the wands that anyone had were summoned to him. Phoenix whimpered and Hermione went straight to her side, trying to calm her down. "Where, Sirius?" he asked and everyone stared at him strangely except for Black, who seemed frozen. Then he pointed at Ron. Lupin then went off on a strange tangent that nobody seemed to understand except for Black as he nodded in response. Then Lupin helped Black up much to everyone's shock and then hugged him. Phoenix was whimpering again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Hermione suddenly shrieked, causing Phoenix to sink into the wall. "You two! Why didn't I tell anyone? I've kept your secret. And you've been his friend all along. He's a werewolf!" Hermione finished and Phoenix was suddenly on her feet and looking around them all with sheer terror in her eyes. She slid around the walls, not caring if anyone saw her.

"Phoenix, sit down," Hermione ordered.

"I refuse to listen to this nonsense," she spat and continued towards the door.

"Phoenix, please," Lupin said and Phoenix shrieked when he made towards her. Black was watching with confusion.

"You're a-a-a werewolf? Are you dangerous? You could eat us if you wanted to! And I actually trusted you. You know how hard that is for me!" she cried as she backed into the wall. Her eyes were filling with tears again.

"I do know how hard that is for you. And believe me; I'm of no danger to you."

"You've been helping Black," she accused.

"No, I assure you that I haven't helped Sirius into the castle."

"How can I trust you?" she whispered and Lupin handed her wand back along with the others.

"Now you're armed." Phoenix stayed frozen by the wall.

"How did you find us?" Harry asked and Lupin hesitantly turned his attention from Phoenix.

"The Marauder's Map."

"You can work it?"

"I helped write it. But that isn't the point. I had a hunch that you four would sneak out to see Hagrid although I hoped that Phoenix would be more sensible. Even when you're wearing an invisibility cloak, you show up on the map."

"How do you know about my cloak?"

"James used it rather frequently. When you left Hagrid's cabin, there were five of you."

"No, there were four of us."

"I couldn't believe it. How could he be there?"

"There was no one with us!"

"Another dot ran towards you labelled Sirius Black and pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow."

"Only one of us!"

"No, Ron, there were two of you. Can I look at that rat?"

"What's Scabbers got to do with anything?"

"He's missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius asked and Phoenix's eyes widened as she recalled the conversation in the Three Broomsticks.

"The only thing left of Pettigrew was . . ." Harry began hesitantly.

"His middle finger!" Sirius finished. Scabbers was wriggling and squealing.

"Are you telling me that that is-."

"An animagus called Peter Pettigrew." Phoenix stared at the rat before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the floor.

**Preview:**

_Arms wrapped around hers and dragged her away from her spot and she struggled against them._

"_LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked but the person held fast._

**I'll update in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	12. Wolf

**Chapter Twelve**

**As promised, here's my update. **

**Disclaimer – I only own Phoenix and little bits of the plotline but hardly any. Anything recognisable isn't mine.**

"Phoenix, can you hear me?" a feminine voice filtered through her consciousness. Phoenix groaned in response.

"I think she's waking up."

"That might not be a good idea."

"Yeah, she might freak out."

"She needs to wake up. Fred will kill us if we bring her back unconscious."

"Phoenix, wake up!"

"Yes, yelling will help Ronald. Oh wait, it won't."

"This isn't the time for sarcasm Hermione."

"Shut up," Phoenix managed to groan then her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione gasped and helped her stand up.

"What happened?" Phoenix demanded as she looked around. They were still in the Shrieking Shack and there was a whimpering and rather chubby man on the floor, what appeared to be Snape was unconscious on the bed, Lupin was looking at her worriedly and Sirius once again looked confused. Harry was supporting Ron.

"Pettigrew is actually responsible for the murder of Harry's parents; they switched the Secret Keeper at the last minute on Sirius's suggestion, Pettigrew betrayed them then faked his death, making Sirius look guilty. Really, it's just a huge misunderstanding on our part."

"And what about Lupin?"

"He takes the Wolfsbane Potion."

"What is that?"

"It basically helps him curl up and sleep on a full moon instead of acting like a regular werewolf."

"Oh, sorry about earlier, then."

"Apology accepted Miss Zabini."

"She's a Zabini?" Sirius snarled.

"Yes, Sirius, Phoenix is a Zabini."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on with her?"

"Hey, I have a name!"

"Phoenix, he didn't mean anything by it."

"Phoenix has been having varying degrees of memory loss and headaches since she was eleven and started Hogwarts. It all built up until, at the beginning of this year, she had a seizure and woke up to find she had no recollection of who she was or anything about her life," Lupin told Sirius who turned to stare at Phoenix. She backed away.

"I don't trust him!" she declared and he scowled.

"Sirius, she doesn't trust people easily. I think you can understand that, can't you? She's had a traumatic experience."

"I also don't like the fact that you are broadcasting my problems, Professor," Phoenix added pointedly.

"My apologies Phoenix."

"Why is Snape unconscious?" she asked, gazing at the Professor. "Not that I mind, of course. It's a vast improvement."

"Harry cursed him," Hermione said in a reproachful tone.

"I applaud you Harry."

"Can we please GO!" Ron suddenly burst out. They nodded and the group moved out with Crookshanks in the lead.

"What a picture we must create," Phoenix scoffed.

"Don't tell Fred what we did," Hermione begged.

"You know he'll figure it out."

"Yes, but don't tell him."

"Hermione, I have to. It's not like I can lie to him. I tell him everything."

"I know Phoenix." They came out of the tunnel and Phoenix looked around in awe. A full moon bathed the ground in white light and Hogwarts shone out of the darkness in a beautiful and majestic manner. She walked over to stare at the castle, marvelling in the structure, power and homeliness of the place she'd come to know over the previous months. She could hear Pettigrew whimpering in the background and saw Sirius and Harry talking not far off. Harry beckoned her over when he caught her staring. Knowing it was a private moment, she shook her head and turned towards Ron who was clutching his bleeding leg as Hermione analysed it. Suddenly an arm grabbed onto Phoenix and dragged her in the opposite direction. She tried to scream but a hand slapped across her mouth.

"Shh, Phoenix, it's me," Harry whispered and she relaxed as he let her go. Then she slapped him.

"That was unnecessary," she snapped, ignoring Sirius who stood beside Harry.

"You ignored the invitation."

"I didn't ignore it, I declined it. And remember what happened when my so-called brother grabbed me?" she asked pointedly and Harry winced.

"Ok, I won't do it again," he promised and she scoffed.

"You'd think you would've learned by now. Why am I over here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to introduce you and Sirius."

"Harry, you're such a weirdo. I know who he is and he knows who I am. We also know a bit about each other: he was framed for murder and I have the craziest form of amnesia ever recorded. Now, if you'll excuse me," she answered and Harry raised an eyebrow, causing her to sigh in concession.

"Sirius, this is Phoenix. Phoenix, this is Sirius, my godfather," Harry introduced them and Phoenix smiled at Sirius.

"It's my pleasure. It's good to know that- FULL MOON!" she gasped suddenly and whirled around. Professor Lupin was shaking and slowly transforming so much that Phoenix's knees gave out. This had to be a terrifying nightmare. Sirius ran up to his friend and talked to him but nothing seemed to register with the wolf.

"RUN!" Sirius ordered but Phoenix was still on her knees and shaking as much as Lupin had been. Suddenly, Lupin's transformation ended as he threw Sirius into some plants and bent over, whimpering. Hermione slowly approached him but Phoenix couldn't hear it, she could barely hear her own breathing. Arms wrapped around hers and dragged her away from her spot and she struggled against them.

"LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked but the person held fast.

"With all due respect, Professor Snape, Phoenix can't handle being touched or sneaked up on," Hermione's voice said and Phoenix's head snapped around. There stood their previously unconscious Potions teacher. He was the one who'd grabbed her. Shrugging him off, Phoenix looked around shakily. It appeared that the dog from before (Sirius, apparently) had been fighting the werewolf and Harry was about to be eaten. A wolf's howl echoed through the night and the werewolf in front of them ran off into the forest. Sirius transformed back to his human self but disappeared.

"Sirius," Harry whispered and chased after him, quickly followed by Phoenix. As she ran after Harry the air seemed to grow icy and she felt depression creep up on her as she finally found Harry and Sirius who had a large wound in his shoulder. Harry was casting a patronus at hundreds of dementors. Phoenix stumbled down the slope to check on Sirius, unaware of her surroundings. The voices returned.

_You're helpless, you're alone._

_Please stop it. The voice laughed at her pleading._

_Your darkest memories don't exist. You don't have any memories. You have nothing._

_That's not true._

_Alone, all alone._

_No, please stop._

_Forever alone._

What Phoenix didn't realise but Harry certainly did was that she was screaming and clutching her head, much like she had when she'd lost her memories at the beginning of the year. Before darkness overcame him, he saw Phoenix fall flat against the stones unconscious.

**Aha, so my preview from the last chapter was a little misleading. Ha-ha, sorry about that. Here's another preview, you'll love this one:**

"_I'm stuck!" I cried helplessly. I don't know why, it was rather obvious. Hermione looked up, gasped and I turned to see the snarling werewolf towering over me, saliva pouring out of its mouth._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	13. Stuck

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Two days as promised! And the preview from the last chapter wasn't misleading, just so you know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I do own Phoenix.**

Phoenix woke up in the hospital wing once again. This time though, there was no change in her memory. She retained her extreme amnesia and didn't remember anything before she'd woken up in the same place she was in now at the end of September.

"Phoenix, you're ok!" Hermione cried gleefully, throwing her arms around the girl who wriggled in response.

"Yes, I'm fine. Hermione, get off," she ordered in a muffled tone. The brunette immediately let go and Phoenix sighed in relief. A fresh pair of arms encompassed her but she didn't struggle against these. They belonged to Fred.

"I'm so glad you're ok." His whispered words made Phoenix smile and hug him back.

"Did Hermione tell you the truth?" she asked and he actually growled then let her go, perching beside her. His beautiful hair was a mess and he looked exceptionally relieved.

"Yes, she did. Now, about you lot sneaking off. Let's not do it again ok?" he asked and Phoenix smiled slightly.

"I only left with the intention of visiting Hagrid. They got me attacked by a magic tree, got me to go to the Shrieking Shack, encounter Sirius Black only to find out that Lupin's a werewolf which caused me to break down and faint. Then we left the Shack and Lupin transformed and Harry and I got attacked by dementors. Really, I can't be blamed at all. I didn't even know what the Wolfsbane potion was," she defended herself and Fred wrapped his arms around her again.

"When I found out that you'd fainted and that you were screaming before, I thought you were going to lose your memory again. I was so scared!" he told her and she almost cried.

"Well, I didn't. Are you sure that you weren't worried about me getting my memory back?" she asked as she pulled back to look at him. He looked slightly guilty.

"Ok, I was worried about that too," he admitted and Phoenix smiled slightly, raising his head with her finger.

"It's perfectly understandable. I know I was sort of evil back then and I hope I'm not now," Phoenix said but held herself back from saying what almost slipped out. Fred stroked her face lightly.

"What aren't you telling me?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Fred, if I ever went back, if I ever became like that again, I just want you to know that I do love you," she whispered in return. Her eyes closed against the tears that threatened to fall. She never wanted to lose him.

"I love you too," he whispered back and she laughed through a sob then pressed her lips to his passionately. He returned the kiss with fervour and they gripped each others' hair as they pressed their bodies against each other. The hospital wing doors burst open and Dumbledore walked in, effectively breaking the pair apart. Any protests they had were quickly silenced.

"It's a funny thing time, do you not think so?" Dumbledore began. Phoenix raised her eyebrows at his madness.

/

Phoenix first person POV

I was struck again by my complete obliviousness to magic. I was in the past and watching myself punch Malfoy on the nose. It was the strangest thing I'd seen since I'd woken up all those months ago. Actually, I was pretty sure that it was the strangest thing I'd seen in all my life. Hermione dragged Harry and I into a hiding place so that we wouldn't be spotted when the Slytherins ran past. As soon as the coast was clear, we ran down the hill after ourselves (what a strange statement) and hid behind a pile of gigantic pumpkins. Harry made to go and release Buckbeak but Hermione and I held him back.

"If Fudge doesn't see Buckbeak first, he'll blame Hagrid for the escape," Hermione said reasonably and Harry relaxed. I watched the Minister, the executioner and Dumbledore proceed down the hill.

"Why aren't we coming out?" Hermione asked and then threw a rock. It broke a jug but failed to let the inhabitants of the hut know that they were about to be caught. She threw another one and it hit Harry on the head.

"Yeah, that hurt," Harry complained, rubbing his head.

"Shut up," I hissed and dragged them both into the forest so that we wouldn't be found by our past selves. We all watched as we were almost caught then ran up to the Whomping Willow.

"Go, Harry, go," Hermione ordered and Harry went about negotiating with the stubborn hippogriff.

"Use the ferrets," I hissed but he didn't hear me. Hermione did though and coaxed Buckbeak into the forest with the ferrets. Then we ran through the forest to get a good view of the Whomping Willow. I watched as Lupin went in and was quickly followed by Snape. I still didn't know what had happened there.

"What happened with Snape?" I asked the pair and Hermione scoffed.

"He interrupted in the middle of Sirius' explanation and Harry jinxed him, causing him to fall unconscious," Hermione explained and I rolled my eyes.

"As if he didn't hate you enough already, you had to go and do that to him," I reproached Harry and he laughed.

"It probably didn't make that much of a difference." I shrugged in agreement and went back to staring at the Whomping Willow, waiting for some sign of movement.

A while later, we all emerged from the Whomping Willow.

"Do you see Sirius and I talking? He wants me to go and live with him, meaning I would never have to see the Dursley's again," Harry told us happily and I smiled sadly.

"That's great Harry," I said and, despite the fact that I did mean it fully, he heard my tone.

"What's wrong Phoenix?" he asked and I shook my head.

"If we make it out of this alive, I'll consider telling you." That's when Hermione led us through the forest to see Lupin's transformation and a fight with Sirius that I had missed in my delirium. Hermione suddenly howled into the night and I realised that it had been her before when the wolf had left. Her past self had saved our lives.

"Are you crazy?" Harry demanded as he dragged her hands away from her mouth.

"She's saving your life. Shut up." Hermione howled again.

"Great and now it heads for us!" Harry said and I got a little dizzy.

"Yeah, I didn't consider that. Now, we run!" she called and we ran. I tripped over a root and Hermione and Harry tried to help me up but my foot was stuck. I struggled, starting to panic.

"I'm stuck!" I cried helplessly. I don't know why, it was rather obvious. Hermione looked up, gasped and I turned to see the snarling werewolf towering over me, saliva pouring out of its mouth. I got my foot free but, when I made to run, the wolf lashed out. Its claws sunk into my right shoulder and dragged downwards. I shrieked in pain but the clawing stopped as Buckbeak chased him off.

"Phoenix, can you move?" Hermione asked as my vision faded in and out. My shoulder was throbbing in agony.

"Hermione, I'm scared."

"It's going to be ok. You're going to be fine, I promise. Come on, we need to move." I could hear the tears choking up her words. I noticed that Harry wasn't anywhere around but the coldness of the dementors was present. I heard a faint yell and the coldness was gone. Someone had chased them away. That's when Harry returned. He was such an irritating hero sometimes. The pair lifted me to my feet and onto Buckbeak. I didn't even notice that we'd taken off until we'd landed outside a cell.

"BOMBARDA!" Hermione yelled and there was a small explosion as the lock to Sirius' cell blew off.

"What happened to Phoenix?" he asked and I opened my eyes.

"Professor Lupin attacked her," Hermione answered and I noticed Sirius' eyes widen. I started to panic and Harry noticed.

"He bit her?" Sirius asked and Hermione shook her head.

"It was his claws. She won't be a werewolf, right?" she asked and I marvelled in the fact that Hermione was uncertain of something for once. Sirius looked downright relieved.

"No, she won't be a werewolf."

"That's great and everything but can we go?" I asked in a weak voice and we took off. Unfortunately, I blacked out as soon as we took off into the air. It's truly discomforting when blackness clouds you over and you realise it happens way too often.

**Ooh, Fred is not going to be happy is he? So, see you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	14. Fourth

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Another two days. This chapter is extra long, I was convinced I had highlighted two chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. All rights to their rightful owners. I only own Phoenix.**

"This is growing to be a pattern," I groaned as, once again, my eyes opened to the whiteness of the hospital wing.

"Phoenix, you're ok!" I heard Fred's voice say and automatically blushed as I found his frantic face. His hair was even more of a mess and his freckles stood out on his pale face.

"I wouldn't say I was ok," I said when I felt the pain in my shoulder.

"Yes, well, I'd hug you but I have orders not to," Fred said and I frowned.

"That's not fair," I complained and Fred laughed.

"I thought so too."

"Am I going to scar?" I asked in a hesitant way. Fred's face darkened and I knew the answer.

"Yes, you'll scar." I felt tears fill up and spill over. "Hey, angel, don't cry. It's ok. It's your first battle scar although I'm still not sure how you got it." His fingers wiped away the tears gently and I smiled.

"Did those orders say that I couldn't get a kiss?" I asked and Fred smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips extremely gently across mine. "I feel better."

"I thought you would," he said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." I kissed him once more then made myself comfortable.

/

"You're mum wants me to what?" I asked with wide eyes. It was the end of term feast and Ron had just dropped a bomb on me. From the look on Fred's face, he hadn't known about it either but everyone else seemed to.

"My mum wants you to come and live with us," Ron enunciated and I gaped unattractively.

"Your mum wants me to come and live with you? For how long?" I breathed in shock.

"Read the letter, I'm trying to eat," he complained and handed me the parchment. Fred looked over my left shoulder (the un-injured one) and we read together.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I think it best if you ask Phoenix to come and stay with us. From what you've said, she's unwilling to even be around her brother and so it strikes me as unlikely that she will want to live with him. Please be a dear and ask her and, by ask her, I do not mean leave it to the last minute. Of course I do mean that she will be welcome on a permanent basis, should she wish it although Dumbledore has told me that she struggles with trusting people. Just suggest it, dear._

_Love, mum._

I looked up at Ron.

"Well, you certainly left it to the last minute. But I would love to," I told him and he choked on his trifle. Fred looked beyond ecstatic.

"My girlfriend will be living in the same house as me!" he cried gleefully, attracting the stares of random students. I blushed heavily and paid rapt attention to my strawberry cheesecake.

"Oh this is so exciting! We'll be living together! We can play quidditch and I won't be the only girl in the household!" Ginny exclaimed and I smiled. It would be nice to spend some quality time with Ginny.

"This summer will be fun."

"It'll be the best you ever had. And I do include all future summers and any past summers that may come rushing back anytime soon," Fred assured me and I beamed.

"I do love you," I said and he winked.

"I love you too." It struck me that, at sixteen and fourteen, we shouldn't be in love. Then I realised that love just chooses you and, from what he'd told me, the feelings went on before my memory loss. Smiling, I finished the feast with happiness.

/

"You expect me to run into a wall?" I demanded, staring at the apparently solid wall in front of me. They hadn't told me about this part of the journey. Well, technically the journey was over but still.

"No, I expect you to run _through_ a wall," Fred said and I raised my eyebrows.

"That's not happening."

"Phoenix, you've been attacked by a werewolf. A wall will not hurt you." He'd finally found out the reason for my beautifully disgusting scar. Breathing deeply, I gripped Fred's hand with one of mine and used the other to try and control my trolley. We ran forward and I was pleasantly surprised when I appeared on another platform. The trains were different here and people were rushing about in clothes similar different to mine (well, more formal. I was still wearing muggle attire – as I'd been told that was what it was called).

"Fred, over here!" an unknown voice called. He pulled me in the direction of a plump red haired woman who was standing with a balding red haired man, Ron, Ginny, Percy and George. She hugged Fred tightly then turned to me, hesitating.

"Mum, this is Phoenix. Phoenix, this is my mother and father: Molly and Arthur," Fred said and I smiled slightly. They seemed like exceptionally trustworthy people.

"It's lovely to meet you dear," Molly said to me and I smiled wider. She was visibly stopping herself from hugging me.

"It's my absolute pleasure Mr and Mrs Weasley," I stated then turned to Fred. "I trust them." His resulting smile made my heart stutter and I turned to hug Mrs Weasley who hugged me back warmly.

"I'm so happy that you do. Ron, Fred and Ginny have all told me how hard it is for you to trust people. I'm glad that I'm one of those that you do trust," she said and I smiled brightly.

"I'm glad that you are easily trustworthy people." We set off (after saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione) and I breathed deeply. This happiness was positively wonderful.

/

The Burrow was brilliant. It was homey and safe and warm. I did feel a slight absence, like I was used to much more but, not knowing anything of my past; I ignored it and went about looking around the house. I was to share a room with Ginny and it was a very pretty room and, having shared a dorm with four other girls, was a perfectly reasonable size too.

"You should get to meet my other two brothers as well. Apparently they should arrive soon. We'll be going to the quidditch world cup and they are coming too," Ginny told me and I smiled.

"That sounds exciting! I love our matches at school, imagine a World Cup! And does your family get any larger?" I asked jokingly and Ginny blushed.

"No, that's all of my siblings, I promise," she said serenely. I knew that she knew I'd been asking if any more people would be arriving. I didn't do well with new people.

"Ginny, Phoenix, the boys are here!" Molly (she'd insisted I call her that. I couldn't call her mum as I was dating her son. That would be weird) called upstairs. I grimaced and Ginny stroked my arm. In a fit of idiocy, I jerked my arm away.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," I said quickly and I truly was. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I understand Phoenix. I've kind of been through what you have and it's scary. But we won't hurt you," she said and I frowned.

"When did you go through what I've been through?" I asked curiously. It would be nice to have someone to relate to.

"I said I've kind of been through what you have. Last year, I came into possession of a cursed diary that contained the memory of You-Know-Who He possessed me regularly to make me do evil deeds and afterwards, I never had any recollection of what I'd done. It terrified me to pieces," she explained, looking downwards. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, you're strong Ginny. Remember that," I assured her and she smiled at me.

"We should go see Charlie and Bill." I hesitated again but slowly proceeded down the stairs. The rest of the family were already there.

"Where have you two been?" Molly asked instantly. Ginny beat me in answering.

"We were just talking mum." Molly nodded and left the room to make dinner. I was staring at the two new boys in the room. One had long hair and an earring. Being the judgemental and paranoid person that I am, I thought that he looked dangerous. The other one was of stockier build and seemed to have a collection of burns and scars littering his hands and exposed forearms. How someone could get those was sparking my curiousity.

"Bill, Charlie, this is Phoenix my lovely girlfriend," Fred introduced me, throwing an arm (gently) around my shoulders and I blushed deeply. "Phoenix, this is Bill and Charlie. The one with the long hair is Bill and the other one is Charlie." I smiled hesitantly at them both but grew uncomfortable at their inquiring stares.

"Have they been warned?" I whispered to Fred and he gaped.

"Have we been warned about what?" Bill asked and I grimaced.

"This is Phoenix Zabini," he began but uproar from the two boys shut him up.

"There is a Zabini in our house."

"What is she doing here?"

"Why would you bring her here? I bet mum doesn't know about her last name!"

"This isn't funny Fred." The rest of the family was staring between me and their brothers. I was shaking slightly but Fred didn't notice because he'd dropped his arm and begun to walk forward. Tears clouded my vision. How bad were my 'family'? Why did people react like that when they heard my name?

"The Zabini's are e_vil_, Fred. They're almost as big supporters of You-Know-Who as the Malfoy's are!" Bill yelled and I had to lean against the wall. My 'family' were supporters of You-Know-Who. The tears spilled over and Ginny took notice.

"HEY, SHUT IT!" she screeched and the three boys stopped arguing. Fred was at my side in an instant, trying to quell my uncontrollable shaking. I almost didn't let him but only almost.

"Great work you two," Fred snarled as he pulled me into his chest.

"Are you telling me that she doesn't know about her family?" Bill scoffed and I heard Ginny sigh. Knowing that she would tell my story, I snuggled into Fred's chest and listened.

"No, she doesn't know about her family. She doesn't know her family full stop. Phoenix has no memory before the third week of September. And by no memory, I mean she is completely blank. When she woke up in the hospital wing, she couldn't even remember her own name. So you will shut up about her so-called family and not judge her, got it?" Ginny practically yelled. She was scary when she wanted to be and that moment was one of them. I chose to look up to see their reactions and they looked utterly ashamed of themselves. I smirked at Fred who grinned back.

"Note to self: never get on Ginny's wrong side," I said and Ginny smiled.

"You've got that right. Now, let's play quidditch," she replied and I left the room with my fiery tempered friend.

"A careful game of quidditch!" Fred called out and we both laughed at how protective he was.

/

I danced around the tent in a victory dance with Fred and George. Ireland had won one of the most spectacular things I'd ever seen with grace. Krum caught the snitch but Ireland won the match! Out of breath, I sat next to Hermione and smiled.

"That was incredible," I breathed, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

"It was indeed," she said but she seemed like she was daydreaming.

"I hear Krum dazes a lot of people. It looks like you're one of them," I said cheerily and her head snapped towards me. I shrugged innocently.

"That's preposterous, Phoenix. Where do you hear such things?" she asked but she was blushing.

"I heard it from just about every girl we walked past on the way to the stadium and then every girl on the way back. Fred also said that he was glad I wasn't becoming one of Krum's 'fan girls'. I'm naturally assuming things. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione, trust me," I assured her then stood up. Over the sounds of celebrating inside our tent, I heard yells and screams from outside. Frowning slightly, I looked at Mr Weasley who left the tent. He was back within seconds and ordering everyone to shut up.

"It's not the Irish celebrating. Let's leave now," he said and I started panicking. The screams intensified and explosions joined them. What was happening?

"Come on Phoenix. We've got to go," I heard Fred's soothing voice say and I followed him quickly. Outside the tent was a mess. There were people running, screaming and falling over in an attempt to get away from masked figures in the distance. Tents were on fire and children were crying. I was close to tears myself. Who were these people?

"Make sure Phoenix stays close!" I heard Mr Weasley order and he went off to join various other Ministry members. Fred was pulling me along and I was trying to keep up but there were too many people. I couldn't see properly and then I couldn't feel Fred's hand anymore.

"Fred? FRED!" I screamed but I could hardly hear myself over the noises of panic. Instead of standing around and letting myself get killed, I ran as fast as I could and ended up in the forest, crouched behind a tree. I raked my hands through my hair with my heart racing and my breath coming out in gasps. I was panicking and I knew it. There was no one I knew; there was hardly anyone at all. I'd lost Fred, I'd lost my friends and family and I couldn't help it, the tears fell rapidly. Sobs soon wracked my body and I rocked back and forwards.

"Phoenix, is that you?" I heard a vaguely recognisable voice ask. I looked up and saw Blaise and Draco standing there looking worried. I stood up immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded stupidly.

"We'd rather be in here than out there," Blaise answered. But I noticed that the noises had stopped.

"Phoenix!" I heard various voices calling in the distance. I looked around rapidly and, without thinking, I ran in the direction they were coming from.

"Phoenix!" Fred said from my right. I turned and threw myself into his arms.

"I was so scared!" I said into his chest and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh, I'm here now Phoenix. It's all ok now," he whispered and I sobbed into him.

/

The rest of that year passed rather shakily. I went into another fit of withdrawal after the incident at the Quidditch World Cup that lasted half of the year. The TriWizard Tournament didn't help my anxiety levels but I don't really want to talk about that. The only part of fourth year that was really worth remembering was the Yule Ball.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh Phoenix, you look beautiful," Hermione gushed and I spun around slowly. I was wearing a golden dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice clung to my torso but flared out into a glittering skirt in a tasteful fashion. I hadn't wanted to buy it but now I realised that it was the best dress. My long black hair had been curled especially for the occasion and tumbled down my back in elegant swirls, carefully held in place to cover my scar._

"_No one will be looking at me with you around," I assured her. The pink dress was positively stunning. Hermione blushed at my compliment._

"_I just need a minute."_

"_Well I need to meet Fred in the Entrance Hall anyway. Have fun and I'll see you later." I left the dormitory and carefully proceeded down stairs. The heels I had chosen were insanely high but looked phenomenal. I walked through the corridors, surprised at the emptiness but didn't really pay attention as I didn't like being alone. Taking a deep breath, I rounded the corner to the top of the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. Praying that no one would stare at me, I walked slowly down the stairs (I wasn't looking for attention; I was genuinely scared of falling over). When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I discovered that I was getting my fair share of attention. Smiling in a strained way, I looked for Fred. I found him standing with Ron, Harry, George and Angelina with all four boys looking gormless. Angelina was just smiling happily at me. Very aware of the stares following me, I walked across the Entrance Hall and joined the group._

"_I am the luckiest guy in the world," Fred said and swept me into a kiss._

"_And I'm the luckiest girl," I whispered back, admiring his robes. He sure cleaned up well. He led me into the Great Hall and I stared around in amazement. The Hall looked like an ice palace. It was going to be a perfect night._

_*End Flashback*_

It was a perfect night. But that was the only one that year and I refuse to relive it.

**Sorry if that was slightly rushed. Fifth year will be next and won't be as loose. **

**Preview:**

"_Leave him alone!" I yelled and the dark wizard turned towards me. His face was expressionless as he waved his wand and an overwhelming agony took me over._

**Love Bianca :) x**


	15. Whip

**Chapter Fifteen**

**I've obviously been out of it for a while. I thought it had only been two days since I updated, not four. Forgive me! Oh, and you're not going to like me at the end of this.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I do own Phoenix.**

Grimmauld Place needed cleaning. It wasn't the kind of homey mess that the Burrow was, it was dank, filthy and it smelled slightly. I walked downstairs with Ginny as I didn't want to be left alone in such a horrid place. My trust issues were still strong.

"I think this is the kitchen," she said hesitantly. I looked at her.

"Judging by the look of this place, a horrifying monster could be hidden in there if it isn't the kitchen," I pointed out. She shrugged and opened the door, revealing a kitchen that was certainly cleaner than the rest of the house. Molly had been in here surely. There was a group of people gathered around the table that all looked up upon our entrance. I recognized Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick but the others were scrutinising me and I wasn't comfortable with it.

"Don't stare at Phoenix. She might faint," Ginny said in a harsh tone. I rolled my eyes. I sounded so pathetic.

"Oh yes, I've seen that before," said a somewhat familiar voice from behind us. I turned to see Sirius Black standing in the doorway, looking considerably better than the last time I'd seen him. He was clean, for one thing. His hair was thick and glossy, his skin had a healthy glow and he wasn't gaunt, starved looking or dressed in prison rags.

"If you're joking at my expense, don't," I warned and he shrugged, moving past me to sit at the table.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he assured me and I turned my attention back to the group at the table. Before I could say anything about them still staring at me, there was a crash from the hallway and screaming from a portrait. I cringed into Ginny and she relaxed me. A new crowd entered the kitchen and I turned to see Harry.

"Hello Harry!" I greeted him cheerfully, hugging him briefly.

"Hello Phoenix, Ginny," he returned as I let him go. I looked at the others in the room. There was a woman with bright pink hair that made me smile; she had an air of immaturity about her. There was Mad-Eye Moody (the real one, I assumed although I wasn't too trusting) and some other unknown people. Then I reached the last person in the group and gasped, backing away slightly.

"I told you she'd react like that," Harry stated worriedly, as though not wanting to be right.

"Lass, he's no danger to you," Moody said and I glared.

"First of all, I don't completely trust you either. Second of all, that's what he said last time and I got a lovely souvenir!" I retaliated. Moody looked at me in confusion.

"Phoenix, calm down please," Ginny whispered. I pulled my loose white t-shirt down my arm to reveal the gruesome scar on my right shoulder that was the result of a werewolf's claws digging into my skin. There were gasps from the various unknown witches and wizards at the scar.

"That's the result of the last time I saw him. I don't trust him, I don't trust you and I don't intend to either! So don't tell me what to do because you don't control me, Moody!" I yelled and stormed out of the room in search of Fred.

"You're going in the wrong direction," he said from behind me. I blushed and turned to face him. He greeted me with a chaste kiss.

"How did you know I was looking for you?" I asked through his lips. I felt him smile.

"Let's see: I heard you yelling and you had that look on your face. I know how to read you love," he said and I grinned.

"You're amazing, really," I told him and he winked.

"Most people think so," he said and I kissed him briefly.

"What am I going to do?" I asked and he sighed.

"Angel, I can't make you trust anyone. And I'm not asking you to, especially considering your last meeting with Lupin. Just take it at your own pace. It's perfectly understandable," he assured me and I sighed happily although I could feel the underlying anger in his voice from the thought of what Lupin did to me.

"You always make me better," I said with a smile.

"It's a gift." He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest happily.

/

Harry got away without any charges against him. Everyone had had to carefully explain Wizarding laws regarding underage magic when I'd asked and I'd been overwhelmed. Thankfully I had always been too scared to use magic when outside of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, a really evil woman from Harry's hearing (again, that took some explaining) was now our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I doubt she could defend herself against the kittens she apparently had decorating her office walls. Also, she said that 'since I'd had plenty of time to catch up on my magic with my memory being lost two years ago, there was simply no excuse for my lack of talent'. Harry got detention for defending me and I had to physically restrain Fred from killing her when he found out about it. It wasn't that I minded but he would've gone to a place called Azkaban (where Sirius had escaped from) if he'd killed her and I quite liked having him here.

/

Harry got banned from quidditch. To be perfectly honest, I would've done exactly what George and Harry had done if I'd been paying attention, despite the fact that I'd already punched Malfoy once before. There was just something satisfactory about watching blood taint his stupid pale face. Fred and George were banned too.

"Oh that's just wonderful. We now have three chasers and a keeper. Nobody stands a chance against us!" I said in an exasperated tone when Fred told me what happened. I was furious, but not at them. I was furious at Draco for taking the piss. It didn't help that Harry was constantly being moody and withdrawn and snapping at us all for no good reason. Fred simply reached out and pulled me gently into his lap. I ran my fingers through his lovely red hair as he stroked my black curly hair. This year sucked.

/

It was five o'clock and I was walking along Gregory the Smarmy's corridor when I heard the yelling of a certain toad. I kept walking until I found the source. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Fred and George were standing 'guiltily' with Umbridge glaring down at them as they stood in front of a giant swamp.

"So – you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" she demanded in her annoyingly shrill voice.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred answered casually.

"I've got the form Headmistress," Filch said gleefully as he hobbled up the corridor wheezing. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting . . . oh let me do it," he begged and I glared.

"You are not whipping them!" I yelled and Umbridge looked at me with a sickly sweet expression.

"No, I most certainly won't, Miss Zabini. Mr Filch will be and I think you'll be joining them," she said and her tone made me want to gag. Then I realised what she'd said.

"NO!" Fred yelled but George held him back.

"Forget it Fred, this woman couldn't be scary even if she didn't look like a giant candyfloss," I said smoothly and Umbridge glared at me. I looked at Fred and George pleadingly, begging them to get out of there. Fred seemed furious at this but I widened my eyes and he sighed.

"George, I think we've outgrown full-time education," he said to his twin who grinned.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George replied happily.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked and I sniffed.

"Definitely," George agreed.

"Accio brooms!" they said together and I barely ducked before two brooms raced towards their owners. Then I ducked again to avoid the iron peg that had kept them tethered to the wall.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred assured Umbridge.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George added as they both mounted their brooms. Fred looked around.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated here, come to number ninety-four Diagon Alley – our new premises!" he called and I smiled.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George chipped in.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked and I winced at the pitch of her voice. Fred and George kicked off from the ground and Fred looked at Peeves.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves. And Phoenix, stay out of trouble!" he called. Peeves actually saluted as the twins took off into the air, their laughter hanging around. I smiled sadly.

/

The swamp remained, students took copious amounts of Skiving Snackboxes and Peeves became hell. But none of that bothered me. What bothered me was that Fred was gone. What also bothered me was Umbridge and the fact that she fulfilled what she'd said to me in that corridor.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ah, Miss Zabini, come in," that toad said in a tone that made me sick. I perched in a chair across from her desk. "Do you know why I summoned you here?" she asked and I shook my head._

"_No, Headmistress, I'm afraid I don't," I replied curtly. She smiled at me._

"_Well, I shall need to inform you then, shan't I? Do you remember when Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley left the school premises? I was going to whip them for punishment and I warned you that you would be joining them," she continued. My eyes widened._

"_You can't do that," I whispered but I knew it was useless._

"_As a matter of fact, I can," she said. Filch came in clutching a leather whip and my face paled. Umbridge smiled widely._

_*End Flashback*_

Needless to say, my back didn't look so great after that. Anyway, if I didn't trust Harry et al so much, I would've gotten on my own broom and followed Fred and George out of there. But I didn't. Although, when it came to the next stupid thing that Harry did, I really wish I had.

/

The Department of Mysteries was dark, cold and terrifying. It was a good thing I trusted all the people we were with (some more than others) because otherwise I would've had a small seizure without Fred nearby. Harry was picking rooms and we were running through them. There was one with brains, one with time, a creepy archway that had voices coming from it and finally a room full of prophecies. There had to be millions in there. Harry ran on in search of Sirius and we all followed quickly, searching too. When we reached the spot Sirius should have been in, a feeling of foreboding settled into my mind as I realised that the spot was empty save for Harry.

"Harry, it's got your name on it," Neville said and I turned to see a smallish sphere that did indeed have Harry's name on it. I whipped my head around in sudden paranoia and noticed that we were surrounded.

"Harry . . ." I trailed of warningly and he paid attention, gripping the prophecy in his hand.

"Where's Sirius?" he demanded and one of the figures, male by the sound of him, laughed.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality," the man said and his mask faded away. There stood a man who looked a hell of a lot like Draco. He had to be his father.

"If you do anything to us, I'll drop it," Harry warned and a mad cackling echoed through the air. I looked over the man's shoulder to see a dark haired woman dressed all in black.

"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby Potter," she mocked and I grimaced. A confrontation that I wasn't entirely aware of occurred as I looked around at our attackers. We really didn't stand a chance.

"NOW!" Harry yelled and I fired a spell without thinking about it then we ran. We were followed everywhere but we ran, fighting as we did so.

"There's the door!" I screeched and we threw ourselves through it, only to realise that there was nothing but air on the other side. I screamed as I tumbled through the air then came to a complete halt about two inches from the ground. With a gasp, we all landed on the floor but Harry was on his feet instantly and so was I. The others quickly followed and we raised our wands in defence. Black smoke engulfed us and I shrieked as I was lifted into the air. I prayed everyone else was ok but when I opened my eyes, I realised that they were being held captive. The woman with dark hair was holding me tightly. I watched as the man who I assumed to be Malfoy's father talked to Harry and threatened him. I watched as Harry handed over the prophecy but then rejoiced as Sirius appeared behind him.

"Get away from my godson," he said then punched the blonde man on the face. Pure white smoke-like stuff appeared in the air and took the 'death eaters' away from us and I was dragged away by Tonks. We were ordered to run but I couldn't. I was terrified.

"Phoenix are you ok?" Hermione asked and I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm just a little freaked out," I said, contradicting my shaking head.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard the dark haired woman shriek and turned to see Sirius fall into the archway from before. Lupin tried to restrain Harry but failed and my dark haired friend ran after the woman. Not thinking straight, I ran after him as well. I found him towering over the woman with his wand pointed at her but then saw a man with a snake-like face fade in behind him. I knew it was Voldemort. Harry turned rapidly but was disarmed just as fast.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled and the dark wizard turned towards me. His face was expressionless as he waved his wand and an overwhelming agony took me over. It felt like my skull was being crushed and I screamed at the pain, begging for it to stop. Before I blacked out, I saw flashing lights and Harry's scared face.

/

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. I also realised something else. Turning to my right, I saw Fred asleep on a chair and then Draco and Blaise entered the hospital wing quietly.

"I assume that you're not meant to be here considering that you're sneaking around," I said pointedly and they jumped then looked guilty.

"We can leave," Blaise said instantly. Deciding that I needed to prove them something, I smirked.

"You tell everyone that you're five minutes older when actually I'm five minutes older," I said to Blaise. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Draco had a similar expression.

"Draco was my boyfriend until I dumped him, saying he deserved someone better," I added and they still looked confused.

"How do you know this?" Blaise asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She couldn't have gotten her memories back," Draco said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" I asked but was ignored.

"No, it's not possible."

"BLAISE WAS STILL IN NAPPIES AT AGE FIVE!" I yelled and they both looked at me. Draco was restraining laughter and Blaise was looking like he wanted to die.

"I think she got her memories back," he mumbled and Draco laughed.

"You better hope she did otherwise it came from another source," he laughed and I smiled. The noise woke Fred up and I turned to him hesitantly.

"What's goin' on?" he asked drowsily. Steeling myself against the pain I was about to inflict on both of us, I glared at him.

"Weasley, I think it would be best if you leave. My brother is here now, I don't need you," I snarled and he looked at me in shock. His eyes almost made me cry but I held it together.

"Phoenix, what are you on about?" he asked then glared at Blaise and Draco. "What did you do to her?" he demanded and they shook their heads innocently.

"They didn't do anything. I got my memories back and remembered what scum you are. Leave now," I said snappily and his expression broke my heart.

"If that's what you want, then I'll leave," he said then walked out.

"It was for the best Phoenix," Blaise assured me softly.

"Voldemort returned my memories, didn't he?" I asked and they nodded. Sighing, I lay down. They left me alone, knowing I needed time and rest.

**Don't hate me! I'll update in two days. Love Bianca :) x**


	16. Normal'

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I know I was meant to update this morning but I couldn't because we're getting Sky internet or something and our old internet is now null and void so I didn't have internet access. You'll also never believe what happened to me. I broke my memory stick. I got a text, lifted my leg so I could move to get my phone and kicked my memory stick. Which was in the computer. IN IT! So it broke. Anyway, I prayed to everyone that it would still work but no joy. I almost had a hysterical fit. I then remembered that I had put some of my stories on another stick for my mum to read. Enter mission to find other USB. I found it and lo and behold, this story was on it (the completed version, thankfully). None of my other work in progress stories though. So that's it, my hard work and effort went poof because I got a text from Twitter. Luckily, you guys won't have to wait but those reading my Twilight fic are in for a bit of a wait considering all of that vanished. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable although I'd hope Phoenix was recognisable by now and I do own her.**

The summer before sixth year proceeded slowly and I was constantly procrastinating. Fred's face was a constant picture in my mind along with his goofy grin, his warm arms and his thoughtful actions. I couldn't complain though, apparently my life was _perfect _according to my brother. My mother was in Italy, far away from helping us. I hated her. She abandoned me when I needed her the most.

/

I felt sick to my stomach as I sat on the train to Hogwarts. Draco had the Dark Mark and he was ordered to kill Dumbledore. And he was actually proud of this task. I was nauseous as I thought about the arrival to Hogwarts. I would have to be mean. I would have to bully first years, insult Gryffindors and watch as they replaced me on their quidditch team. And I would not be joining the Slytherin team, despite Blaise's begging. As the train came to a halt in Hogsmeade, I saw Draco staying still.

"You go on, I want to check something," he said and I sighed.

"Don't hurt him too badly Draco," I warned and left my boyfriend in the compartment looking slightly shocked. I'd decided to get back together with him merely because it was expected. I didn't want to watch as he failed in his task. He may be an arsehole but I'd known him my whole life and the thought of him dying made me sick and slightly panicked. I got into a carriage with Blaise and Pansy and waited from Draco to return. When he did, he was stoically silent. He was irritating me already.

/

Slughorn kept inviting me to dinners. I knew why he was doing it, of course. He picked people of interest. He picked Blaise because of our exceptionally beautiful mother; he picked Hermione because she was incredibly smart, he picked Harry for obvious reasons and he picked me because of my two year spell of amnesia (and my mother but mainly my memory blip). I sat beside Blaise at the table, delicately eating my ice cream as my twin just glared at various people around the table, literally looking down his nose like he was superior to them in his stupid black suit. I had chosen to wear red but Blaise had made me change into a black sparkly dress that was one shouldered with a flowing chiffon sleeve and emerald green high heels. Ginny arrived and looked as though she'd been crying and I felt a surge of sympathy.

"Look at her eyes. They've been fighting again: her and Dean," Hermione whispered and I scowled. That bastard was always fighting with her, just like I used to fight with Draco.

"I'm not usually late," she apologised and Slughorn chuckled.

"It's no matter. We were just having desert, that is if Belby's left you any," he laughed and Ginny sat down (along with Harry who'd stood up upon her entrance). Belby didn't even look up from his desert although I started mimicking Blaise's expression towards the foul boy.

"So, Miss Zabini, what was your two year span like? It is hugely interesting to someone such as me that you had no memory of anything in your life," Slughorn asked and everyone looked at me as I stiffened. Just like that, all my insecurities that I'd felt when I had no memory came rushing back and I caught the eyes of Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Judging by their looks, they knew what I was feeling and they looked sympathetic. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I couldn't handle the tension, the stares or the memories. It just showed me that I was desperately screwed when it came to my current life. Instead of replying, I got up from my chair and ran out of the room, waiting until I got far away from Slughorn's office before bursting into tears in the middle of an empty corridor. This was going to be harder than I thought.

/

Draco was getting thinner, paler and more tired. I was curled up against him on the couch as he stroked my hair and I found myself worrying exceptionally. Despite the fact that I didn't love him the way I should, I did care for him. He was my distraction and I somehow thought that he knew that. I couldn't be with Fred and that thought made me well up every single time.

"Draco, this task is killing you," I whispered and he sighed.

"I need to do this, Phoenix. You know that. He'll kill me if I don't," he replied and I closed my eyes against the tears.

"I don't want you to die."

"That's why I need to do this." I cried silently against his chest and he held me tightly. We were both a mess.

/

It was in Hogsmeade that Draco's first mistake happened. I was walking behind Hermione, Ron and Harry in a small blizzard with Blaise, clutching my dark purple scarf to my freezing skin when a scream came in front of us all. Katie Bell was lying on the ground completely still.

"I warned her not to touch it!" a girl I believed to be called Leanne yelled. Then Katie moved in the snow as though someone was dragging her rapidly and rose into the air like a puppeteer was controlling her. Her hair flowed around her like she was under water and her face was in the position of screaming but no sound was to be heard. I knew Draco did it. I just knew it and I almost cried. Someone innocent was hurt because of him. Then Katie fell to the ground and Harry made to go forward when Hagrid interrupted. He picked Katie up and left for the school.

"Harry, don't touch that!" I shrieked as Harry went to pick up the necklace. He looked at me in shock and I could feel that my eyes were wide.

"Come on Phoenix, let's leave this pathetic lot to their drama," Blaise said coolly and led me off. I looked over at my shoulder once with a sad expression.

"That's two innocent people Draco: TWO! How many more are going to have to almost die before you realise that this is folly, huh? Harry is onto you and you know it! You have GOT to be more careful!" I yelled at him. We were in an abandoned corridor after Ron had been poisoned and it was completely freezing. I could actually see my breath.

"When did you grow a conscience, Phoenix?" he demanded and I grimaced.

"I've always had one. It's just bigger now." My tone was as icy as the air around us.

"No Phoenix, you were always a bitch. Before you lost your memory, you were evil but now you have it back, you're different." I blanched.

"I can't forget what they did for me Draco! They helped me; I trusted them when I had no one else to trust! You abandoned me, remember? They _hated _me but they helped me despite that!" I argued, close to tears. He glared at me.

"You're going to have to remember that your loyalties aren't with them anymore or you're going to end up dead."

"Well maybe I don't care anymore. Maybe I'd rather die." His expression faltered.

"You don't mean that." His tone was shocked. I simply turned around and walked away.

That was the most painful year I'd ever lived through at Hogwarts and that included the two where I had no memory. But everything got to the worst point on the day that Katie Bell returned to the school. I entered the Great Hall with Draco and saw the chaser looking well again. Her eyes widened as they landed on Draco and I looked up to see him panicked. He vanished from my side and I looked up just as Harry ran past. I looked at Katie and gaped helplessly. Then I got angry and stormed after the pair of imbeciles. I ran until I heard the sounds of duelling and ended up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They were flinging curse after curse at each other and I scowled. Mirrors shattered and toilets exploded as I ran into the room.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled and I turned to see Draco land on the ground with blood pouring out of deep gashes in his chest.

"NO!" I shrieked and landed next to him. He was gasping and looked like he was in massive amounts of agony. Harry stood there looking shocked at my sudden appearance. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I cried but turned back to Draco as Snape entered. I breathed in relief. Draco would be ok if he was here. He ran his wand over the wounds and I breathed happily as they healed up. Thank Merlin for Professor Snape.

The night that Draco got out of the hospital wing, death eaters attacked the school. I was woken up by screams and yells so changed into random clothes and ran into the main school. Curses were flying everywhere, people were fighting and I just stood there in shock. Draco had let them in after all.

The night that Draco got out of the hospital wing, Snape killed Dumbledore because Draco couldn't do it.

The night that Draco got out of the hospital wing, I got a lovely tattoo on my left forearm.

_*Flashback*_

"_Phoenix Zabini, you are a perfect choice for a death eater. You will not fail me as Draco has. It is time for you to receive the Dark Mark. Now, kneel," he ordered and I had no choice but to kneel in front of him. I was shaking as I held out my left arm and gasped as he gripped it tightly. He placed his wand at a point on my forearm and murmured some kind of spell. I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood to stop me screaming. A whimper escaped but that was it. My entire arm was burning as the hideous mark formed on it. He released my arm and slapped me for tears I hadn't even realised I was shedding. I left the room quickly and begged a house elf to get me something to soothe the pain. You should've seen the look on her face when she saw the mark. But she placed ice on it and I drank a potion to put me to sleep because sleep was better than anything I could think of._

_*End Flashback*_

That was the end of the tether for me. I knew when I left that room what I had to do. I couldn't live with myself. It's time, I thought to myself as I picked up the knife I'd taken from the kitchen. I cried out as the blade pierced my skin. There was no other way.

**I'm posting a second version along with this. It tells why in the author's note. Love Bianca :) x**


	17. Chapter Sixteen Version Two

**Chapter Sixteen – Version Two**

**Disclaimer – no I don't own it. I do own Phoenix.**

The summer before sixth year proceeded slowly and I was constantly procrastinating. Fred's face was a constant picture in my mind along with his goofy grin, his warm arms and his thoughtful actions. I couldn't complain though, apparently my life was _perfect _according to my brother. My mother was in Italy, far away from helping us. I hated her. She abandoned me when I needed her the most.

/

I felt sick to my stomach as I sat on the train to Hogwarts. Draco had the Dark Mark and he was ordered to kill Dumbledore. And he was actually proud of this task. I was nauseous as I thought about the arrival to Hogwarts. I would have to be mean. I would have to bully first years, insult Gryffindors and watch as they replaced me on their quidditch team. And I would not be joining the Slytherin team, despite Blaise's begging. As the train came to a halt in Hogsmeade, I saw Draco staying still.

"You go on, I want to check something," he said and I sighed.

"Don't hurt him too badly Draco," I warned and left my boyfriend in the compartment looking slightly shocked. I'd decided to get back together with him merely because it was expected. I didn't want to watch as he failed in his task. He may be an arsehole but I'd known him my whole life and the thought of him dying made me sick and slightly panicked. I got into a carriage with Blaise and Pansy and waited from Draco to return. When he did, he was stoically silent. He was irritating me already.

/

Slughorn kept inviting me to dinners. I knew why he was doing it, of course. He picked people of interest. He picked Blaise because of our exceptionally beautiful mother; he picked Hermione because she was incredibly smart, he picked Harry for obvious reasons and he picked me because of my two year spell of amnesia (and my mother but mainly my memory blip). I sat beside Blaise at the table, delicately eating my ice cream as my twin just glared at various people around the table, literally looking down his nose like he was superior to them in his stupid black suit. I had chosen to wear red but Blaise had made me change into a black sparkly dress that was one shouldered with a flowing chiffon sleeve and emerald green high heels. Ginny arrived and looked as though she'd been crying and I felt a surge of sympathy.

"Look at her eyes. They've been fighting again: her and Dean," Hermione whispered and I scowled. That bastard was always fighting with her, just like I used to fight with Draco.

"I'm not usually late," she apologised and Slughorn chuckled.

"It's no matter. We were just having desert, that is if Belby's left you any," he laughed and Ginny sat down (along with Harry who'd stood up upon her entrance). Belby didn't even look up from his desert although I started mimicking Blaise's expression towards the foul boy.

"So, Miss Zabini, what was your two year span like? It is hugely interesting to someone such as me that you had no memory of anything in your life," Slughorn asked and everyone looked at me as I stiffened. Just like that, all my insecurities that I'd felt when I had no memory came rushing back and I caught the eyes of Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Judging by their looks, they knew what I was feeling and they looked sympathetic. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I couldn't handle the tension, the stares or the memories. It just showed me that I was desperately screwed when it came to my current life. Instead of replying, I got up from my chair and ran out of the room, waiting until I got far away from Slughorn's office before bursting into tears in the middle of an empty corridor. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Fred POV

_Dear Fred,_

_I know very well why you want me to write these letters and why you chose me to do so but I do not like this task, nor do I think you'll appreciate the content it has._

_We had a dinner with Slughorn tonight. Harry was finally in attendance although I think I should warn you of the obvious feelings he has towards your sister. I've never seen him act this way before. But that isn't what you asked me to write about, is it? Phoenix was there. You'll be happy to know that she is eating, albeit slowly and delicately. But it's eating and she looks healthy, despite the constant worried frown she wears. She doesn't really speak much. I think she's avoiding conflict as much as possible. I only ever see her speaking with Blaise, Draco or Pansy. Her relationship with Draco seems icy but it was before she lost her memory to. I get the feeling that she is with him because of expectation. Anyway, the dinner went relatively well. Until Phoenix was directly addressed by Slughorn. He asked her what her two year spell of amnesia was like. Fred, everyone stared at her. And just like that, I saw her face change to the exact expression she wore the first time she woke up in the hospital wing after collapsing. It was like all her insecurities and fears came back down on her at once. Even Blaise looked pensive, maybe worried. She left the room in tears and we could hear her sobbing from the corridor. Slughorn didn't seem to think anything was wrong and went on to talk to Blaise about something or another. I excused myself and followed her. She was crying a few corridors away from Slughorn's room and she looked just like you described her after that first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we had with Remus. She's not doing well and this time, she doesn't have you to hold her up. I know she misses you, maybe us too, and she isn't happy with her life. But there's nothing we can do, remember that, not without getting us killed. But you must also remember that Phoenix is strong. She'll pull through, and when she does, we'll be there for her. _

_Love Hermione._

Fred crumpled the letter in his fist angrily. He was seated in his apartment at midnight, looking over Diagon Alley in his quidditch pyjamas and messy hair. He'd asked Hermione to correspond with him because he knew she wouldn't say no, not to this and because she wouldn't miss anything. And she really didn't miss anything. Phoenix was struggling and he wasn't there like all the other times. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make her pain go away, much like he had after the disastrous DADA class Hermione had mentioned in the letter. But he couldn't do that. He could ask Hermione to watch Phoenix, he could get angry over how unhappy she was and he could wish to hold her forever but, in the end, he could only wait and pray his angel found her way home.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for doing what you're doing and I'm sorry for putting you in that position. But I need to know. I can't let her be alone in this, even if she doesn't know I care or I'm looking out for her. Please just keep looking after her. And curse Malfoy with boils._

_Fred._

_Dear Fred,_

_She's breaking down and so is Malfoy. I don't think that she knows that it's obvious but she's looking unwell. Granted, it's not as horrific as when Ron put his foot in his mouth during Christmas of third year but it doesn't look like it'll be long before she cracks. Malfoy is practically grey and Harry is stalking him fervidly. Personally, I believe Harry is following Malfoy not only because of his preposterous Death Eater suspicions, but because he holds the key to Phoenix. But don't tell him I said that._

_We were in Hogsmeade yesterday and Katie Bell got . . . cursed. There was a cursed necklace and Harry obviously thinks it was Malfoy although he wasn't in Hogsmeade because of detention. Phoenix was there, right behind us and she looked pained. I think she knows something but she won't speak out about it. She is becoming submissive. Blaise ordered her to leave us alone and she just went with him looking miserable. She used to have such a backbone, never taking crap from anybody but now she just walks through life like nothing matters anymore. I hate to rub this in, but she needs you Fred. I seriously think you're the only one who can help her._

_Love Hermione._

_Dear Hermione, _

_You don't think I know that! But maybe if she had you, she'd be ok. I think you should try to get close to her again, at least show her you're around. Please?_

_Fred._

Hermione POV

I sat in the library, Ancient Runes textbooks spread over an entire table as I researched everywhere possible for much information to put into my most recently acquired essay. My bushy hair was pulled back in a loose knot to keep it from my eyes. I scanned the closest book to me and scribbled a few lines on my parchment.

"You've been watching me," said an accusing and familiar voice. I looked up from the book to see Phoenix standing across the table from me. Her long black hair was pulled up in a perfect bun. She never used to wear her hair up, preferring to let it hang loose. Because that's how she and Fred had liked it. Her uniform was questionable. Even after she'd lost her memory, she hadn't really stuck to the proper guidelines but I suspected Pansy's heavy influence had caused the scandalous outfit in front of me. Her grey pleated skirt barely covered her bum and showed off her long, dark legs. Her feet were in four inch stilettos that I could hardly bare to look at, they were too high. Her pure white shirt was tight, emphasising her cleavage and had the top four buttons undone and her green and silver Slytherin tie was loose around her neck. Her Hogwarts robe was draped casually across her arm and she had a black satchel on her left shoulder. Then I really paid attention to what she'd said as her emerald green eyes glared at me.

"I don't know what you mean," I said in a surprisingly calm voice. She raised a single black eyebrow and cocked her left hip to the side.

"Granger, I'm not stupid. If I was paranoid, I would say that you were also taking notes but I'd say that was a coincidence," Phoenix hissed and I gulped. Fred had chosen me because I 'saw everything' and now I'd been caught. Deciding the truth was better than a lie (a concept that Phoenix seemed yet to grasp, at least in her returned memory state), I sighed.

"How long have you known?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know really. You seemed to be glancing at me from the beginning of the year but I blew it off because you must be having a hard time . . . adjusting." She snarled the word adjusting like it was poison on her tongue. "But it really kicked in after Bell was attacked. How is she by the way?" she asked scathingly. This Phoenix was only a weak imitation of the one I'd known in second and third year.

"She'll be fine. Are you done?" I asked bitingly. My venom, although fake, was a lot more convincing than hers. She smirked, which seemed real and jerked her head, as though wanting to flip her hair over her shoulder. When she realised what she'd done, she paled and sat down directly opposite me.

"You have been taking notes on me, haven't you?"

"Yes." I saw no use in lying.

"You've been writing about them to Fred," she said casually although pain entered her tone. I sighed.

"Yes."

"Has he been writing back?" she asked, looking down at her fingers as they tangled together nervously.

"Yes."

"I-." She was cut off.

"Phoenix, you in here?" asked the unmistakable voice of Blaise Zabini. She winced and stood up hurriedly.

"This never happened Granger," she growled and waltzed off to find her brother. I immediately grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and began scribbling frantically. Fred would want to know about this.

/

Phoenix POV

After knowing Hermione was still looking out for me and, by extension, Fred, life got a little easier. But Draco was still in Crazy Land. The night that he got out of the hospital wing, death eaters attacked the school. I was woken up by screams and yells so I changed into random clothes and ran into the main school. Curses were flying everywhere, people were fighting and I just stood there in shock. Draco had let them in after all.

The night that Draco got out of the hospital wing, Snape killed Dumbledore because Draco couldn't do it.

The night that Draco got out of the hospital wing, I got a lovely tattoo on my left forearm.

_*Flashback*_

"_Phoenix Zabini, you are a perfect choice for a death eater. You will not fail me as Draco has. It is time for you to receive the Dark Mark. Now, kneel," Voldemort ordered and I had no choice but to kneel in front of him. I was shaking as I held out my left arm and gasped as he gripped it tightly. I couldn't help but think of everyone's (meaning my Gryffindor friends) reactions if they had seen me. He placed his wand at a point on my forearm and murmured some kind of spell. I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood to stop me screaming. A whimper escaped but that was it. My entire arm was burning as the hideous mark formed on it. He released my arm and slapped me for tears I hadn't even realised I was shedding. I left the room quickly and begged a house elf to get me something to soothe the pain. You should've seen the look on her face when she saw the mark. But she placed ice on it and I drank a potion to put me to sleep because sleep was better than anything I could think of._

_*End Flashback*_

That was the end of the tether for me. I knew when I left that room what I had to do but I knew I had to wait, bide my time. I couldn't live with myself. When the time came, I braced myself as I picked up the knife I'd taken from the kitchen. I cried out as the blade pierced my skin. There was no other way.

**Well, this is version two of the same chapter. I suddenly got inspired in the middle of reading through the original and couldn't choose, so I decided on both. Love Bianca :) x**


	18. Good

**Chapter Seventeen**

**You are NOT going to like me after this. I just thought I'd warn you. This is like when I broke Fred and Phoenix up but around a hundred times worse.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own this blah blah blah. I do own Phoenix.**

"You have until midnight." Voldemort's voice faded out, leaving an utterly silent hall.

"Potter's there! Someone grab him!" Pansy called out, pointing at Harry. Before anyone could think of grabbing him, a figure walked in front of him standing tall and facing Pansy defiantly. She wore blue jeans, black leather boots and a red hoodie with a black tank top underneath. Her dark skin was glowing slightly in the dull light. Her deep black hair was tied in a loose ponytail, hanging in curls down her back and her emerald green eyes sparkled with malice.

"That is not going to happen," the girl said strongly and the Slytherins gaped.

"Phoenix," Blaise whimpered and stared at his twin sister.

"Blaise, if you lecture me, I'll chop you into little pieces and feed you to that demon snake. You don't control me, you don't own me and you certainly can't stop me. I've chosen my side and it's with Harry and the Order. They're fighting for something worth fighting for. The Dark Lord is trying to kill innocent people and I'm not going to let that happen!" she replied and Blaise just gaped in a fish-like manner at her.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" Filch said as he ran into the hall.

"They are supposed to be you blithering idiot. As it happens, your arrival is somewhat timely. You will escort the Slytherins out of here, Mr Filch," McGonagall ordered.

"Where will I be escorting them to ma'am?" he asked.

"I think the dungeons would suffice," McGonagall replied and everyone in the Great Hall cheered, including Phoenix. The Slytherins were taken out, Blaise swaggering past Phoenix with a glare.

"Welcome back, Phoenix. What happened?" Harry asked and Phoenix turned to face him.

"I realised that things hadn't really changed. Even though I had my memories back, that didn't mean that all that stuff that happened when I was without them didn't happen. You guys took care of me. I've been trying for a while to escape that bloody house but I couldn't. You can imagine how happy Voldemort was when he found out," she answered casually. The others frowned.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, knowing there was something hidden behind Phoenix's words. The girl in question hesitated.

"Why are you accepting me so easily?" she asked and everyone looked at her in exasperation.

"We never really gave up on you," George answered and she beamed.

"Yeah, Phoenix we saw you in sixth year. You were a mess. We saw that you never changed, not really," Hermione added.

"Well that's good. I was so scared you'd kill me if you saw me. Then I thought that I would have at least tried. If I hadn't come here, I would've hated myself forever," she replied cheerily.

"You could very well die tonight Phoenix," Harry said warningly and she smirked.

"I'm not entirely stupid, Harry. I know that and I don't care. If I die on the right side then I have no regrets excluding abandoning you guys in the first place of course," she said but her tone faltered as her eyes drifted across Fred. She maybe had one regret.

"It's never too late to fix things," Harry whispered in her ear and she smiled. He was such a mind reader sometimes.

"Phoenix, what is that on your arm?" Hermione burst out as Phoenix reached up to tighten her ponytail, causing her sleeve to slip and everyone looked at Phoenix's left arm. It was heavily bandaged.

"That better not be what I think it is," Fred warned, speaking for the first time. Phoenix's heart skipped a beat at his voice. He advanced on her but she backed away.

"It's not what you think," she whimpered but he kept approaching her.

"Accio!" he yelled suddenly and the bandages shot into his hand. They were coated in blood on the inside and everyone stared at Phoenix's forearm. There was a large slice of flesh missing and it was bleeding copiously.

"Fred, you prat, get rid of those," Hermione said and quickly covered Phoenix's arm with fresh bandages using magic. The other bandages vanished with a flick of her wand. Phoenix was close to tears at Fred's anger.

"Was that the Dark Mark?" Harry asked in a sick tone. That sight had been horrific. Phoenix nodded as the tears spilled over.

"They made me get it. I didn't know how else to get rid of it," she whispered and Hermione hugged the sobbing girl and glared at Fred. He himself felt sick to his stomach. She'd sliced a large portion of her skin off to escape that mark and he'd practically accused her of being a death eater. The guilt was a rather large part of him right now.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. We have a fight to be having and there's no way they're getting Harry!" Phoenix said loudly and was greeted by cheers. It was time.

/

Phoenix walked quickly through the castle. She'd been re-stationed at the last minute and now was running to her destination. The castle was shaking but the death eaters hadn't managed to break through the defences yet. Midnight grew closer with every step she took. She ran and eventually reached her destination and looked out over the grounds. The shield that had been placed around the school was being attacked by Merlin knew what dark magic and Phoenix started panicking.

"Yep, they're gonna kill me," she muttered in a cheery voice.

"It's good to know that you have so much faith in yourself," George's voice said from behind her. She didn't turn around.

"I'm a traitor. They're out for my blood." Her tone was accepting.

"Do you really want to die Phoenix?" he asked as he leant against the wall beside her. She shrugged.

"It's not something I'm aiming for but if it happened, I wouldn't resent it. It's a war, people die."

"You wouldn't grieve?"

"Yes, I'd mourn my death. Who wouldn't?" she asked teasingly and saw George grin slightly.

"If you lived, you wouldn't mourn others?" he asked and she nodded.

"I would mourn. But eventually everyone has to move on because it's a part of life. If they're dead, they don't come back. Ghosts don't count," she said and George nodded.

"I guess you're right. How very insightful of you," he said and she giggled.

"I actually am very insightful. But people rarely see it as I rarely show it. You're a lucky one," she replied and heard another laugh.

"There are two of us, Phoenix," Fred said as he leant on the other side of her. A blush rose in her cheeks.

"Of course there is," she muttered but then the castle gave an almighty shake and the shield vanished. A swarm of death eaters ran for the tunnel and Phoenix watched desperately as Neville ran from them. Then the bridge started blowing up, taking death eaters with it. After a brief moment of panic, Neville got up again and Phoenix sighed in relief. "Seamus, you're a genius," she muttered and shot some spells down into the fray.

"Zabini!" a voice said from behind them. Phoenix turned and saw a male death eater who she couldn't identify through his silver mask.

"Who's that?" she asked casually but the dual began.

"Levicorpus!" she shrieked and the death eater shot into the air. She used her wand to throw him over the edge and watched as he landed on the ground far below. "Good luck guys. Don't die, yeah?" she said and ran away, kicking herself for not at least snogging Fred. She shot spells at death eaters and avoided spells bouncing off of the walls.

"Nice shot!" Charlie Weasley yelled as Phoenix hit a death eater square in the head with a stunning spell.

"Thanks Charlie!" she called and continued running past. Her hair was falling out from its ponytail and she was covered in grime but she couldn't care less. She was fighting and it felt good.

/

Fred and Percy backed into the corridor that Harry, Ron and Hermione were already in. They were duelling a group of death eaters and the trio ran forward to help. Percy disarmed a death eater and Phoenix ran into the corridor as well with a slightly panicked look. Her hair had fully tumbled out of its ponytail and her clothes were torn. Fred was overjoyed to see her alive. She ran past the group and everyone stopped to stare at her as a group of five death eaters chased her. She punched one in the face, stupefied three more and disarmed the fifth one, knocking him out with a kick to the face. Barely acknowledging Draco and Blaise, she returned to the group to find that most of the death eaters were gone.

"Hello Minister, did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy yelled, shooting a curse at him.

"Hello Phoenix, did I mention that Percy made a joke?" Fred laughed and Phoenix grinned. Another death eater ran round the corner and spotted Phoenix. All Phoenix could think was 'No, FRED NO!' and shoved him out of the way.

"Avada Kedavra!" the death eater yelled and Phoenix shrieked just as the wall exploded. Everyone was thrown backwards, clawing helplessly at the air around them. Dust clogged the corridor and rubble was dense and heavy. Groaning, Fred stood up slowly and looked around. The wall had exploded all over the corridor.

"Fred, come on," Hermione said in a cracked voice and led him through the rubble. They picked up Percy and Ron on the way but Harry, Blaise and Draco were nowhere to be seen, not that he cared about the last two.

"NO!" they heard a voice yell. Looking for the source, Fred found Blaise, Draco and Harry crouched over someone very still.

"Oh God, don't let it be her," Fred whispered and ran over to the group of four. Fred looked down and saw her. Phoenix was as still as a statue and her eyes were closed. Her silky black hair was in a halo around her dark skin. He would never see her green eyes sparkle again; he'd never make her blush, laugh or swat him playfully. He felt the tears fill up his eyes and spill over. Soon sobs were wracking his body.

"Fred, she died on the side of good. And she saved your life. If she hadn't shoved you, the wall would've exploded right onto you," Harry said softly and Fred sobbed harder. Blaise looked like he was in blank shock and Draco looked distraught. Fred bent over Phoenix's body, clutching her, willing her to come back but she didn't move. She was lifeless.

"I never told her that I loved her after she went back. I n-n-never said it. I forgave her. Phoenix, I forgive you and I love you. Please come back," he sobbed.

"We should move her," Hermione said delicately. Percy dragged Fred away and the group hid Phoenix in a place where a suit of armour had once resided. Fred sobbed the entire time. That's when he saw the death eater responsible for her death and felt a pulsing rage go through him. Without thinking, Fred ran after him intent on killing him, on avenging her death.

/

The battle was over. It was won. Voldemort was dead, Harry survived and the world was once again a better place. Fred didn't believe it though. He felt cold, empty and alone despite being surrounded by countless people. Phoenix was dead and he couldn't help but blame himself. Nurses from St Mungo's bustled around the Great Hall and the hospital wing in an attempt to deal with the injured. Fred couldn't stand the sight.

"Fred, come on. You should go and see her," Hermione told him softly. He shook his head.

"I can't."

"I think you need to say . . ." she trailed off and Fred knew what she had meant to say. But if he said goodbye, that would make it final.

"She'll really be gone if I do that," he said and looked up. Hermione really was clever. She'd made him walk to the hospital wing and he hadn't even noticed.

"Come on, we should go inside." She gently led him into the crowded room. It was obvious where Phoenix was: right at the end with all the people surrounding her bed, most in tears. Fred walked slowly as he couldn't make himself go any faster to look at the girl he loved lie lifeless. The entire Weasley family was there along with Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco. Hermione was in hysterical tears as Ron held her, Harry looked like he was in shock, Blaise was crying silently and Draco was staring at her face blankly. Fred's mother was shaking against his father and the rest of the Weasley's were either crying silently or staring at Phoenix like they couldn't believe it. Fred couldn't really blame them. He was having a hard time believing it himself. He walked through the group and sat beside her, clutching her icy hand. This brought the tears to his eyes but then he felt her lack of pulse, which sent him over the edge. He bent his head so it was resting against her stomach and sobbed loudly. Phoenix Tamzin Zabini, the first and only girl he'd fallen in love with was dead, gone. She died saving him in a fit of stupidity. It would have been better if it had been him, he thought. At least Phoenix would still be alive, she'd still be here.

_Yes, but what about your family? A voice in his head asked._

_They're already distraught._

_George would be a wreck without his twin._

_He's a wreck without Phoenix._

_Ok, what about Phoenix? If you died and she survived, she would be in the same condition you are now. Would you want that to happen to her?_

_At least she would be alive!_

_Yes but she'd be without you. You know as well as I do that she would be as miserable without you as you would be without her. Either way: one of you is miserable and the other is dead._

_I'd rather suffer through this than make her do it._

_That's what I've been trying to tell you. _

Fred didn't know how long he stayed there. All he knew was that his family left him with quiet goodbyes and he stayed with his head on her stomach and her hand clasped in his in a desperate attempt to warm her up. At some point, Fred drifted off to sleep.

_*Dream*_

_He stood in a large field full of wildflowers. The sun was shining and there was serenity about the place that made him relax. _

"_Hello Fred," a beautiful voice said. Fred turned towards it and saw Phoenix dressed in a pale blue summer dress with white pumps. Her black hair was blowing gently in the smooth breeze. She looked so beautiful. His heart skipped a beat and he was sorely reminded that hers would never do that again. He attempted to smile._

"_Hello Phoenix," he greeted in a strangled tone. Her delightful laugh, a sound he'd missed a huge amount echoed across to him as she approached. Soon, she was standing right in front of him and looking into his eyes. Her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight and he drank in this sight for it was his last._

"_You've been crying," she said quietly, stroking his face. His eyes closed at her touch. _

"_Of course I've been crying," he said pointedly and opened his eyes. She was smiling slightly at him._

"_But you have no reason to cry, Fred. Everything is right in the world once again," she told him and he frowned._

"_I have no reason to cry? Phoenix, you're dead! You're gone and you're not coming back! Why can't I cry?" he demanded as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was her turn to stroke them away, like he used to do for her._

"_Am I dead?" she asked in a hurt voice. Fred's eyes widened as he realised how harsh he'd been._

"_Phoenix I'm so sorry," he whispered and she shushed him._

"_Fred, it's ok. If that's true, then you have a right to be upset. I'll always be around, ok? I'm here, Fred, I'm here," she assured him and he smiled._

"_I know you're here angel," he said and she smiled._

"_You need to wake up, Fred," she told him causing him to frown._

"_I don't want to leave you."_

"_I'm always here, Fred. I'm always here. Remember that." She was fading away and Fred's hands went right through her now._

"_Don't leave me, Phoenix!" he begged and she smiled._

"_I'm always here, Fred." With that final whisper, she faded into the wind and Fred's eyes snapped open._

"It's about time you woke up. It was kind of hard talking to you in your sleep," an _extremely _familiar voice said. Fred noticed that the coldness he'd been clutching in his hand was gone and looked up. "I told you I'm always here."

"Phoenix," he breathed.

**Well, maybe you won't hate me so much now. Did you honestly think I was that cruel? See you in two days! Love Bianca :) x**


	19. Awake

**Chapter Eighteen**

**I'm glad to know that the last chapter wasn't too overdramatic. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Phoenix. And Fred. Oh wait, no I don't. I just own Phoenix.**

The silence was kind of annoying me. Fred had been staring at me for a grand total of thirteen minutes, thirty seven seconds and counting. He hadn't moved or made a single noise since he'd whispered my name. I don't really know what I expected, if I'm honest. I mean, I had looked dead, I'd felt dead but I hadn't been dead. I just had really slow body functions because of that stupid wall. I know I wasn't dead because I'd heard everyone. I'd heard everything going on around me, I just couldn't move. I didn't die!

_*Flashback*_

_All I could think was 'No, FRED NO!' as the death eater took aim. I shoved him as hard as I could and faced the man._

"_Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and I screamed as it shot past my head and the wall exploded. I felt myself being thrown backwards into another wall and land on the floor. I slid into unconsciousness, thinking about Fred and his smiling face._

_*End Flashback*_

A strangled noise came from Fred and I looked at him worriedly. He might have gone into some serious shock. I wanted so badly to reach out to him but I couldn't. I needed to let him come to it in his own time.

"Phoenix," he whispered again and I looked into his beautiful eyes, remembering all the times I'd walked into him and he'd pull me up.

"It's me, Fred," I assured him and he gaped slightly at me. Then, and I don't know how it happened at all, but I was in his arms. He'd pulled me into his chest so fast that I really didn't see the movement. He clutched me tightly and I returned the embrace shakily. I was still kind of sore. Being as observant as he was, Fred immediately let go and looked at me with concern.

"Did I just hurt you?" he asked and I smiled at his worry.

"No, Fred, I'm just achy. Having a wall explode near you will do that," I assured him and he glared at me.

"I thought you were dead. How are you here?" he demanded and I sighed.

"I didn't die. When I fell unconscious, all my bodily functions slowed down to the point where you had to try really hard to notice that I was alive. But I heard you all. I heard everything. I didn't die Fred, I couldn't leave you," I whispered the last part and he looked like he was going into shock again.

"I thought you were dead," he repeated and his tone made the tears well up in my eyes. He sounded broken.

"I know, Fred, I know. I just couldn't leave you," I replied and he swept me into a hug again. I pulled him so that he was sitting on the bed with me and we just held each other.

Fred POV

I was in so much shock. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. She was alive. How could she be alive? What happened? I had no concept of how long I sat there staring at her but I was certain that it was a lengthy period. Things started flashing before my eyes.

_A young girl walked straight into me and I offered her my hand which she hesitantly took. She was beautiful with long black hair and sparkling green eyes that stood out against her dark skin._

"_I'm Fred Weasley."_

"_Oh wonderful, I've exchanged germs with a blood traitor. I'm Phoenix Zabini."_

_She walked into me once again._

"_Phoenix," I greeted her. She was clutching her head and looked ill._

"_Hello Fred," she said then tried to continue walking. I caught her as she stumbled. _

_I ran to the hospital wing. She was ill and in pain. I had to see her._

_Phoenix was staring around in fright. Her eyes landed on me as I spoke up and I saw her eyes flickering around our group. She didn't appear to realise that a slight smile graced her face as she looked between George and I. It looked like she could still tell the difference between us. _

_I held her as she sobbed into my chest after that disastrous Defence against the Dark Arts class._

_I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to keep her warm after her first quidditch practice._

_I saw her blushing, laughing and holding onto me tightly. I saw her coming down the stairs for the Yule Ball dressed in gold. I saw her lying vulnerably on the bed after the attack at the Ministry of Magic. I saw her pain as she told me to leave the hospital wing. I saw her step defiantly in front of Harry and declare her loyalty to the good side. I saw her arm missing a large amount of flesh where she'd removed the Dark Mark herself. I saw her smile at my joking comment about Percy. I saw her shove me out of the way and get blasted by the explosion. I saw her lying on the hospital bed once more. I saw her looking at me now with worry. _

"Phoenix," I whispered.

"It's me Fred," she replied and I brought her into my arms so fast that I was hardly aware that I'd moved. I held her to my chest happily but let her go when I felt her fidget.

"Did I just hurt you?" I asked worriedly. What if I had? I noticed her smiling slightly.

"No, Fred, I'm just achy. Having a wall explode near you will do that," she told me and I glared at her.

"I thought you were dead. How are you here?" I demanded and she sighed.

"I didn't die. When I fell unconscious, all my bodily functions slowed down to the point where you had to try really hard to notice that I was alive. But I heard you all. I heard everything. I didn't die Fred, I couldn't leave you," she whispered the last part and I felt like I was going into shock. She hadn't wanted to leave me. She heard me. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help but think how embarrassing it was that she'd heard me say all that stuff before.

"I thought you were dead," I repeated and I noticed that I sounded kind of strangled and her eyes welled up.

"I know, Fred, I know. I just couldn't leave you," she replied and I swept her into a hug again. I just had to hug her. She pulled me so that we were both sitting on the bed and I held her tightly. Phoenix was here, she was alive!

"Is this a dream?" I asked into her hair which smelled slightly of smoke and blood but also that sweet strawberry scent.

"No Fred, it's not a dream. Well, I really hope it isn't," she answered and I sighed happily.

"If it is, it's a really good dream," I whispered against her locks and I felt her smile.

"We need to decide if it's a dream or not," she said and pulled back. Her eyes stared into mine and I saw the green orbs sparkling with something that I couldn't identify.

"It's not a dream," I said in a sure voice. This couldn't be a dream. I'd just had my dream about her. Now that I thought about it, she must have been talking to me as I sleep talked and gotten me to wake up. She was a clever one.

"Then that means I can tell you that I love you too," she replied and my eyes widened. She really had heard everything. I knew that the tips of my ears were red with embarrassment but she surprised me by suddenly looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, I just thought that – well, I don't know. I just-." I decided to cut her off before she started rambling and kissed her lips. After one second of frozen shock, her lips began moving against mine and her hands gripped my hair. I ran my own fingers through her black locks as I kissed her with a passion that I'd been harbouring since the day I'd met her.

"I love you, Phoenix Zabini," I whispered and she smiled against my lips.

"I love you, Fred Weasley," she whispered back. Those words sent my heart into overdrive. Before we could press our lips together, we were interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Phoenix POV

Damn my twin to the deepest pits in the hell! Breathing deeply, I turned to face Blaise who looked beyond shocked. I was about to yell at him when I remembered that one: he was allowed in here without knocking and two: he thought I was dead.

"Hey Blaise," I said cheerily and got an amused look from Fred and a more shocked one from Blaise. Who knew that was possible? I didn't think that even I could look that shocked and I was his twin. Talk about weird.

"What-how-huh-it-the-what?" he stuttered and I looked at him sympathetically. Fred seemed to be restraining laughter.

"I don't know what's so funny. At least he's making noise," I said in a fake snappy voice. I turned my attention to my dazed twin. "Blaise, I'm not dead." I realised the stupidity of that statement the second it left my mouth.

"I didn't notice. Thanks Phoenix," Blaise said sarcastically. He had returned to his old self. I knew he was silently asking for an explanation.

"My body functions slowed down so much that everyone thought I was dead when that wall exploded. That Avada Kedavra curse never actually hit me," I explained calmly and he was at my side in an instant, hugging me tightly and shoving Fred out of the way.

"If you EVER do that to me again, I'll hunt you down!" he promised and I giggled.

"I get it Blaise. Now get off," I said and he let go of me. I slipped my fingers into Fred's and Blaise grimaced.

"Oh Phoenix," he whimpered and I sighed.

"No lectures. Now, can we leave? I'm uncomfortable in a ward full of dead people. That sounds really harsh but it's true," I said quickly and Fred helped me up. My legs were kind of weak and I stumbled. Fred's arms encompassed me and he helped me out of the wing, Blaise grumbling the whole way.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"We're going to wherever everyone else is. Blaise, where would that be?" I asked and he wordlessly led the way to Dumbledore's office. Well, I guess it was McGonagall's now. Fred looked into my eyes and I looked into his. With a quick peck on the lips, we proceeded up the marble steps and I prepared myself for the onslaught. This would be difficult.

**I seem to be going a bit far-fetched in this story. But whatever, Phoenix isn't dead. Be happy. Love Bianca :) x**


	20. Future

**Chapter Nineteen**

**An update. That's on time. Strange.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Phoenix.**

I left the office rather happily. After shock, some hugging, some tears, some more hugging and further tears (that was just Molly), the story came out fully. You should've seen the looks on their faces. They were priceless. Fred and I were wondering the corridors (what was left of them anyway) aimlessly. Everyone else was back in the office, arguing about where I would stay. It was funny how I wasn't needed for the decision.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked suddenly and I leant my head against his shoulder, linking our hands.

"I'm thinking about where I'll live. I'm also wondering about what I'm going to do with my life." His head leant down on mine.

"You'll live wherever you want to live. The same goes for your life. Personally, I think you'd be a great auror."

"I've always liked the idea of law enforcement or perhaps being a lawyer. I think I'd be an amazing lawyer," I replied, picturing myself in smart clothes, arguing a case.

"With your argumentative nature and ability to find out the smallest amount of information, I'd have to agree with you there," he said and I grinned.

"Hm, maybe a journalist. I think this is a conversation for tomorrow though. Right now, grieving is in order even though I don't know anything," I said and felt Fred stiffen. I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Remus and Tonks are dead," he whispered and my eyes widened. He was lying. He had to be lying.

"You're lying." He shook his head and I whimpered. I'd never told Remus I'd forgiven him. Now I understood how Fred felt when I 'died'.

"W-who else?" I asked, scared of the answer. He looked down at me.

"Mad-Eye and Snape." Those two didn't affect me as greatly. In fact, why was he so upset about Snape?

"Who cares about Snape?" I asked but Fred didn't answer me, someone else did.

"Severus Snape was a hero. He was never evil." I turned to face Harry.

"Do you want to explain?" I asked cautiously.

"He met my mother when they were children and fell in love with her. From the moment that Voldemort killed her, Snape was Dumbledore's willing ally. He even had the same patronus as her," Harry said and my eyes widened. That was something I really didn't expect to hear at all.

"Oh. Well then," I said, not entirely sure what I was talking about or what to say.

"And you would be great as a journalist. See you later," Harry said and walked off. I watched him go with a small smile on my face.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be the next Rita Skeeter. The question is: will I be nicer?" I asked and Fred shook his head and, laughing, led me down the corridor.

/

After several awkward and loud conversations, everyone (including me) finally decided that I would live with Fred and George in their apartment above their shop. The amazing (and completely unexpected) thing was that, after it was all over, the anger seemed to have worn out between us all and people actually starting laughing and joking with each other. I watched in utter shock as George laughed with Blaise and Ron and Harry joked with Draco.

"That is surreal," Fred whispered in my ear and I just nodded mutely. I couldn't actually speak, the scene was so out there. But, from that moment on, I knew things would be ok between us all.

Three months later

"I would like to propose a toast to Ron Weasley and the future Hermione Weasley!" I called out as I stood up. "Even when I hated you all and you hated me, it was obvious there was chemistry between you two although Hermione hid it better. I'm so glad that you guys have found each other at last and really hope it doesn't take another war before you have kids!" I concluded and everyone raised their glasses saying 'cheers!' and laughing. I sat down and started talking to Ginny animatedly about bridesmaids dresses. Hermione wanted us to design them so that we were happy with them. When I was in the middle of explaining why frills were an extremely bad idea, I felt something on my leg. Quickly realising that it was Fred, I tried to distract myself by emphasising that there was no need for frills.

"But they're so cute!" Ginny protested but I shook my head.

"I refuse to wear frills. I also refuse to wear pink but we can't because you have that lovely shade of hair. You get the nice vivid hair and I get plain black," I complained and Ginny laughed. Fred's hand was rubbing circles on my thigh.

"You would look ridiculous with this colour of hair," she said and I nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right," I said in a strangled voice. Fred was determined to embarrass me. I didn't need arousal at the table in a public place!

"Well guys, we're going to love you and leave you. It's getting late," Ginny said suddenly and everyone agreed. I stood up quickly, determined to get out of there. "You're welcome," she whispered to me and my head snapped up. I blushed deeply.

"Thank you," I whispered back and grabbed Fred's hand, waving goodbye to everyone in the restaurant. When we got to the alleyway where we could safely apparate, Fred grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you were in there," he murmured against my lips. I pulled him closer and invaded his mouth with my tongue. He eagerly responded and lifted me up. I giggled as I wrapped my legs around his torso.

"We should apparate," I said between kisses. I hardly noticed the harsh squeezing of apparation as I was too caught up in the kiss. We were in our apartment and he was leading us through the place to his room (I'd been sleeping in a different room because he didn't want to pressure me). Kicking the door shut, he ran his hands down the zip on the back of my dark green strapless dress and glided his fingers over my back. When I felt him tense and withdraw, practically dropping me on the ground, I knew something was wrong. I lowered my feet to the ground and looked into his eyes.

"Turn around," he said and I shakily did as he asked, knowing what he felt. His gasp was enough to tell me that he'd seen the marks. "Where did they come from?" he demanded and I turned back to face him.

"If you think really hard, you'll remember. You were practically there," I said quietly and watched his face become confused then dark as he realised what I was saying.

"Umbridge," he snarled and I nodded. He was shaking with anger.

"It was a long time ago. Besides, I've suffered worse," I whispered, referring to both my left arm and right shoulder. I was beginning to worry. These scars were ugly along with my past. What did I have to offer?

"Hey," Fred said and tilted my chin upwards with his finger so he was looking into my eyes. I knew my face was distraught. "What's wrong angel?" he asked gently and I took a shaky breath.

"These scars are like my past: they're ugly and cruel and I hate them. I don't know how you can be with someone like me," I whispered as my eyes fell to the floor.

"Phoenix, look at me," he said and I hesitated for a short moment before looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes. "I don't care about your scars; I don't care about your past. I do care about you though. More than that, I love you. Your scars don't represent your past, they represent you. They show your bravery, they show your loyalty and they show your defiance of the evil thrust upon you. If anything, they make me love you more. You are beautiful Phoenix Zabini and I don't want you to forget that," he insisted and tears spilled from my eyes at this declaration.

"Thank you Fred. I love you so much," I whispered in return. He stroked my tears away. I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him in thanks but it quickly turned to one of passion as we picked up where we left off. I giggled in pure euphoria as Fred once again picked me up and led me towards the bed.

/

I woke up the next morning to fingers tracing my back. Well, tracing the scars on my back. I smiled as Fred continued to stroke the scars that I had once seen as ugly but that, just last night, had been completely redefined. I gently rolled over to look at Fred and he had the cutest smile on his face, full of love and wonder and a slightly hint of cheekiness that would never leave. It amazed me that that smile was just for me.

"Good morning," I said as I snuggled into his chest. His arms wrapped around me loosely.

"Good morning angel. Did you sleep well?" he asked and I smiled as I ran my fingers across his toned chest.

"I've never had such a good sleep. Then again, I've never been so tired out before," I replied and he breathed a laugh. Last night hadn't been my first (I think it's obvious who my first was) but it had been so blissfully wonderful that I wished it had been. I guess that's what happens when you're in love. His fingers were running through my hair now.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I just want to lay here and forget the world," I said and he pulled me against his chest tighter.

"Then we'll lay here and forget the world."

**I really couldn't resist that little scene. Anyway, see you in two days for the second to last chapter. Love Bianca :) x**


	21. Stars

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the events happening here because they blatantly weren't written by J.K Rowling or they'd be better. I do also own Phoenix and, um, other people mentioned.**

Two and a half months after that, the Daily Prophet published a story announcing an engagement that made me spit my orange juice out over the kitchen counter.

_**Weasley and Zabini to be married!**_

"What's up Phoenix?" George asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw the orange juice over the work top. I wordlessly handed him the paper and cleaned up my mess. How had they known about the engagement? "Well, that's reporters for you. But they haven't mentioned a single thing that isn't true." George put the paper back down and grabbed some coffee. I snatched it up and skimmed the story. It was true; there wasn't a single lie in the article. I smiled happily as I remembered the night of Fred's proposal.

_*Flashback*_

_Fred and I were lying together on the Hogwarts quidditch field. We were visiting Hermione who'd become the new Transfiguration professor upon the return from her honeymoon. Fred held my hand as we gazed at the stars together. They twinkled above us merrily, reflecting my mood. I sighed contentedly as I snuggled into Fred's side and his strong arms wrapped around me. _

"_I love it here. This was a great idea," I breathed and I felt him nod._

"_I'm full of those, angel," he mumbled in reply. I smiled._

"_Do you remember when we won the quidditch cup in my third year?" I asked with a small laugh. His breathy laugh told me that he did._

"_Yes, we spent most of the after party snogging," he replied._

"_That was a great day." My tone was light but I knew something slipped in as I remembered the not so great days we'd had. The tightening of Fred's arms told me that he'd noticed. "Fred, we never really talked about when I got my memory back." I hated myself for bringing it up but I had to get it off my chest._

"_What is there to talk about?" he asked and his tone was slightly strangled and wary. I sat up and stared down into his lovely brown eyes in desperation._

"_I need to know how you felt. Remember when you told me that if I hurt then you hurt? Well I feel that way too. The look in your eyes when I told you to leave me alone in that hospital wing tore me apart Fred. Please tell me," I begged in a whisper. I needed to know. He looked up at me with understanding and pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows._

"_I was a mess Phoenix. I loved you and you pushed me away. But I saw what you tried so desperately to hide. I saw that it killed you to say those things to me when you woke up and I could never hate you," he replied and I smiled. He'd known the hidden question. I had wanted to know if he hated me._

"_But the dark mark . . ." I trailed off and brought my eyes away from his to our entwined hands._

"_I could never stop loving you Phoenix. When I said those things, when I thought you had the mark, I was scared for you and I hated what they'd done to you. I could never and will never hate you, Phoenix Zabini," he assured me and tears sprung up in my eyes. His finger tilted my head up and I saw he was sitting up fully and gazing into my watery eyes._

"_I'm sorry I ever hated you, Fred Weasley," I sobbed. That was the biggest regret I would ever have: knowing that I'd pushed him away and I knew by the look on his face that he knew the words I hadn't spoken but had thought instead._

"_It doesn't matter now. We're here, we're together and I don't plan on letting that end. Well, maybe we'll go inside at some point because, hey, it's Scotland and it's not exactly warm," he said I laughed through a sob. "I love you, Phoenix Tamzin Zabini."_

"_I love you Fred Weasley." My reply was slurred slightly due to tears but he didn't seem to notice or care. He lowered his lips to mine and I reacted quickly, running my fingers through his hair and wriggling into his lap. Our tongues tangled together and I moaned into his mouth. He breathed a laugh and broke away, looking into my eyes with his arms securely around my waist._

"_Before we get too carried away, I want to do something," he said and the tips of his ears were red. I wondered why he was nervous and embarrassed._

"_What is it?" I asked cautiously. His ears were glowing scarlet in the light. Then I frowned. Where had all the light come from? I made to turn around but he stopped me quickly._

"_I want you to know that I didn't want to do it exactly like this although I'm glad that we talked about it. It was going to be more romantic," he said and I frowned again. He turned me around slowly and tilted my head backwards so I was looking at the sky. I gasped. There were the words 'Will you marry me?' written in glittering stars. He really was a genius. I turned back towards him with my mouth hanging open. He looked positively terrified of my answer._

"_How – why – what?" I asked, aware that I was very stupid at that moment. He'd asked me to marry him IN THE STARS and I was asking how he'd done it!_

"_Well, there were no angels available so I went for the next best thing," he answered in strangled tone. I smiled as he mentioned angels. He'd always called me that._

"_You don't need angels. You have your own right here," I whispered, getting as close as I could to him and gripping on his shoulders tightly. His eyes were slightly wide._

"_Is that a yes?" he asked and I realised that I hadn't actually answered the question which caused me to gasp._

"_Oh, my Merlin I'm sorry! Yes, yes, yes, I will. I'm sorry," I cried in horror. He grinned and pulled me into a deep kiss._

_*End Flashback*_

The memory was one of the best I had. I looked down at the engagement ring he'd given me. Knowing me very well, he'd gone halfway between simple and outrageously large. In the middle of the gold band was a pale blue diamond (apparently I looked beautiful in pale blue. He wouldn't tell me when I'd worn that colour) and a ruby (to represent the Gryffindor-like courage I apparently possessed that he loved. I had no idea what he was talking about) sat on either side of this diamond. It was unconventional but so were we. It was also completely and utterly gorgeous. When I'd said this to Fred, he'd looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's got nothing on you." I'd giggled but taken the compliment in. He was full of them and they never sounded overused or annoying. I saw that he meant every single one and that made me shake with happiness. I had someone to love and be loved by and that was the greatest thing I'd ever be given.

/

The wedding day passed without a hitch. Hermione and Ginny were my bridesmaids (obviously) and I wore a dress that was so simple that I couldn't believe I'd worn it at all. When I looked in the mirror, though, I couldn't imagine marrying Fred in anything else. The dress had three quarter length sleeves and came off my shoulder. A thin layer of lace covered my back but that was all. I didn't want to hide my scars but I didn't want them fully visible because they weren't the greatest things to look at. The skirt flowed out gently with a layer of lace over the layer of silk. It was simple, elegant and perfect.

/

Two weeks after the honeymoon, I discovered that Fred was not the only greatest thing that I'd ever be given. Around eight months after that, I gave birth to them. I should have seen it coming, really. I was a twin, Fred was a twin but that didn't mean I had to enjoy the process of giving birth to twins. After plenty of screaming, pain, sweat and cursing Fred through my shrieks, I gave birth to a little boy and a little girl. And I would not be naming them after birds.

"I want our baby girl to be called Kara," I said as I held said girl in my arms in my private room. Fred looked up from our little boy (already bewitched by him) and smiled at me. His brown tears had happy tears filling them.

"I love that name," he agreed and I smiled back tiredly.

"You should name our boy," I whispered through a yawn.

"I'll think while you sleep," he said and I nodded. I leant back against the pillow and felt Kara lifted from my arms and a kiss on my forehead. "I love you my angel."

"I love you too Fred."

***Sniff*. Next chapter is the last one so look out. Saturday morning will be the last you see of Phoenix and Fred (cries). Love Bianca :) x**


	22. Angel

**Chapter Twenty One**

**It's short, kinda cheesy and bitty. It was just to round the story off. I want to put this out there: I could do a sequel with the kids, if you wanted? That's why this isn't too detailed. Let me know.**

**Disclaimer – for the final time, I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I do own Phoenix and her kids. **

Phoenix and Fred Weasley waved their twins off on their first year of Hogwarts with the former in tears. Cecelia Weasley, their youngest daughter was in tears too.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Kara and Zachary Weasley vowed, making Fred and George beam with pride and Cecelia giggle. Phoenix continued to cry. Fred put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"They're just like you," Phoenix said proudly.

"If they were like you at eleven, I'd be worried," Fred said casually and Phoenix elbowed him.

"You make a very good point," she said snippily and then giggled when Fred looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you just admitted I was right," he said and she raised her eyebrow, snuggling into his chest and waved until the Hogwarts Express vanished around the bend.

"I'm just waiting for the first Dumbledore letter," Phoenix said cheerfully. Fred beamed widely.

"I can't wait!" he cheered.

/

"Oh look, the first letter from Dumbledore, Phoenix!" Fred exclaimed gleefully. It wasn't even two weeks into term. Phoenix smiled.

"What have they done?" she asked calmly. The truth was she'd expected it the first day of term.

"They turned Scorpius Malfoy's hair pink and Kara used her exceptional Bat Bogey hex on him. I knew Ginny teaching her that was a good idea!" Fred informed her. He was practically bouncing up and down.

"Draco will be so pleased," she said cheerfully and turned back to making dinner.

/

"Scorpius made Kara's hair frizzy and ginger," Fred told Phoenix in the second year of Hogwarts. Phoenix laughed. Her daughter had silky tresses just like her mother and she wouldn't be happy with that.

"They're going to end up married."

"I sincerely hope not," Fred stated and added the letter to the growing pile.

/

"Mum, please don't make me go! It's going to be so awkward with Scorpius there!" a seventeen year old Kara protested. Zachary scoffed from the bed. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone was going to the Ministry for the annual ball. However, Kara had recently broken up with Scorpius Malfoy who would be in attendance and didn't want to see him.

"You are going Kara Weasley and that is final!" Phoenix declared loudly. Kara scowled so Phoenix smiled sneakily. "Maybe the dress will change your mind." She gestured to the wardrobe and Kara squealed when she saw the emerald green cocktail dress inside. Phoenix dragged Zack from the room and he rolled his eyes at his twin.

/

"Fred for God's sake, calm down darling," Phoenix said in an amused voice. Fred was glaring at Kara who was dancing with Scorpius. They were completely lost in each others' eyes.

"No, I will not," he said childishly. Draco seemed to have similar thoughts.

"I don't like it." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Is this because she's my daughter or because your son actually managed to get a Zabini?" she asked jokingly causing Draco to glare at her.

"She's a Weasley," he countered and Phoenix raised her eyebrow.

"That may be. So why are you so twitchy?" she asked and Draco shrugged.

"Maybe I feel protective of my niece."

"He's your son! You should know what he's like!" Phoenix said as she nudged him with her elbow.

"He better not be like his father," Fred commented from Phoenix's left. His wife rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's dance before you two kill each other," she said and dragged her husband onto the dance floor.

"I love you Phoenix Weasley," he whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"I love you too Fred Weasley."

/

"Remember when I said Kara and Scorpius would end up married?" Phoenix said as she walked into her living room one day. Zack was lounging on the sofa with Fred. They both looked up at her entrance.

"No."

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Zack, a long time ago, I told your father that Scorpius and Kara would end up married after we received a letter from Dumbledore informing us of yet another prank that they'd pulled on one another," Phoenix began and Zack snorted. He remembered very well the school days of his sister constantly bullying Scorpius and vice versa.

"What about it angel?" Fred asked and Phoenix smiled at the old nickname. She perched on his lap and Zack groaned loudly. Phoenix ignored her son and handed over the card that was in her hand to Fred. His eyes widened.

"I wish I'd placed money on it," she said airily and left the room. Fred gaped at the writing in front of him.

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Kara Ciera Weasley.**_

"He didn't ask my permission!" Fred protested.

"He asked mine!" Phoenix called from the kitchen.

"That's different!"

"He was too scared to ask you!"

"That's not my fault. If he's too scared then he shouldn't have asked at all," Fred complained and Zack looked like he was in shock.

/

Finally, on the wedding day of Scorpius and Kara, Fred accepted it in his own special way.

"Fine, you win," he conceded and Phoenix beamed.

"Now go and give our baby girl away," she said quietly with tears filling her eyes. He left and walked down the aisle with Kara two minutes later. She was glowing with happiness and Scorpius looked beyond thrilled to be standing there. Fred slipped his daughter's hand into Scorpius' and joined his wife in the rows of golden chairs.

"As long as they stay at least three feet apart at all times." Phoenix rolled her eyes and cried unashamedly. Even Draco shed a tear.

/

"Mum, dad, I'm pregnant," Kara said hesitantly. Phoenix smiled so widely that her face hurt. Fred looked murderous.

"Mum, dad, Kara's pregnant," Scorpius said confidently. Draco looked like he was doused with ice water and Astoria looked absolutely thrilled at the prospect of a grandchild. That's when their floo activated and Kara, Phoenix and Fred Weasley stepped out. Kara looked sick with fear, Phoenix looked amused and Fred was glaring at Scorpius harshly.

"You are in so much trouble," Fred snarled and walked towards Scorpius who looked like he feared for his life. He ran and Fred chased after him. Kara looked alarmed.

"Your romance is still easier than mine and your father's," Phoenix said cheerily. Kara gave her mother an exasperated look.

"You never died," Kara said worriedly and Phoenix looked at Draco who raised a single eyebrow.

"You wanna bet?" Phoenix said cheerily.

**The End**

**I now want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed (or commented as it seems to be now), alerted or made this story a favourite. I appreciate every single one and I'm amazed at the response this story has gotten. I know this is a kind of crappy ending but I'll do a sequel/spinoff if you want it. Let me know! Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
